The Unknown and Unexpected
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: So many unexpected things happens to Sharpay Evans, things she never wanted, but will she fall victim to her circumstance,or prevail to overcome them? Must read to find out. Troypay, technically, Readers might choose how it ends. May become M-rated,maybe.
1. Trailer

**Trailer  
**

_(Bolds are Sharpay speaking)_

**Have you ever been hurt?**

_Shows Sharpay crying and shaking in a corner_

**Have you ever been scared for your life?**

_Shows her up late at night, her eyes looking around the room for someone_

**Have you ever had someone just walk into your life and turn everything upside down?**

_Shows her pulling at her hair like she's trying to yank it all out_

**Have you ever feared the unknown?**

_Shows Sharpay's hand shaking as she goes to open her room door.  
_

**Have you ever been caught in a situation that you couldn't find your way out of?**

_Shows her staring as a shadow in the corner of her room_

**Have you ever wanted to scream but found you voice gone?**

_Shows Sharpay with her hand to her chest with her mouth open, but nothings coming out_

**Have you ever cried so much that the tears didn't matter?**

**Have you ever prayed and realized that God wasn't hearing you?**

_Shows her down on her knees, eyes closed, praying._

**Have you ever shouted as loud as you could and realized no one can hear you?**

**What are you suppose to do when the substance of your nightmare isn't much of a nightmare, but real?**

_Shows a man towering over Sharpay as she cowers back on the bed_

**Do you just stand there and take?**

_Shows Sharpay just watching as the man moves toward her_

**Or do you fight back with every fiber of your being?**

_Shows Sharpay throwing things at the man_

**I still haven't figured out what to do.**

_Shows her standing at a fork in a road_

**Guess we're about to find out in...**

**The Unknown and Unexpected**

**Staring:**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Bryans**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**and **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Evans  
**


	2. Prologue

**READ THIS!**

A/N: Just so you won't get confused, Ryan and Sharpay are not brother and sister in this story, Chad is single, Ryan and Taylor are dating, and Troy isn't in high school with the rest of them. Just so you know.

**Prologue**

"Today class, we will be talking about reality and things that happen in reality." Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, said to the ten students seated around her. She had been asked to teach a class about life instead of theater and she was happy to. These students were, as she put it, 'delightful' to teach. "Now, tell me, students, things that could happen in life that one usually never expects."

"Pregnancy!" Ryan Byrans, a 5'6 blond boy, said.

"Robbery." Taylor McKessie, a dark-skinned girl sitting by Ryan, exclaimed.

"Death." Chad Danforth, a dark-skinned basketball player sitting by Taylor, shouted.

"Plane getting hi-jacked." Sharpay Evans, a pale, short, dark haired girl sitting next to Chad, said.

"Miscarriage."

"Boat sinking."

"Falling in love!"

"Broken nail!"

"Rape." Everybody looked at the boy who was sitting next to Sharpay weird. "What? It happens."

"That is true." Ms. Darbus said after writing all the answers and a couple of more down on the board. "Now, I'm going to ask each of you what if one of these happen to you and what you would do, starting with Mr. Bryans." She turned to Ryan. "Mr. Bryans, what would you do if you are on a plane and it gets hi-jacked?"

"I don't know, I would probably get down on my knees and pray to God that the person won't crash us and kill us."

"Mhm. Now, Mr. Malone," She turned to a plumb Asian kid to the right of Ryan. "What would you do if you were on a boat and it sinks?"

"I would find the closest life preserver or boat and get it and try to get to safety."

"Ok, Ms...Mckessie, what would you do if you ended up pregnant?"

"She wouldn't get pregnant, we use protection." Ryan said. Everybody gave him a WTF look as Taylor smacked him across the head and her cheeks flushed. "What?"

"Shut up."

"I was just saying." He mumbled and slumped down in his seat.

"Anyways, I would make sure I was pregnant with this idiot's baby, then carefully go through my choices. Abortion, Adoption, and Raising the baby."

"What would you do if you got raped Ms...Evans?"

Sharpay looked at the teacher, her eyes narrowing. "Me, get raped? Ms. Darbus, you can't be serious."

"But I am, what would you do?"

"I just wouldn't get raped, case closed. I wouldn't let anyone get that close to me. Getting rape is not an option for me. Seriously."

"Sharpay..."

"Ok, if I ever got raped I would go straight to the cops and tell them what happened. Then I would go to the hospital and have them check me out to make sure I didn't contract a STD or get pregnant like some people." She threw Taylor a teasing smile and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Mr. Danforth, what would you do if you broke a nail?" The whole class laughed as they waited for Chad to answer. Chad was a jokester and they all wanted to hear what he was going to say.

How ironic was it that one of these students would actually experience five out of ten of these things in a only two years? And they never saw it coming.

**Warning: There will be rape. I know, I know, another rape story, but I just can't help it. This one isn't (or shouldn't be) nothing like the other one.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!**

**R&R Please!  
Bre**


	3. Movies

**Chapter 1: Movies**

I was never one to say what I was thinking. Or what I thought. Anything that was rude to anyone, I would keep to myself and be nice. I wasn't very outspoken, I kept to myself most of the time, yet I wasn't shy. I was quiet person, naturally, so I didn't have much to say to anyone except my family and friends. When I did talk, I was so bubbly and funny, at least thats how everyone tells me I am. I don't believe that. My mom always told me that I don't see myself clear enough, that I don't know myself. She says that all my friends loved me because of the way I see things. I still don't believe her. How could anyone love me for that? There was nothing special about how I perceived the world, I saw it just like everyone else saw it. Something happens to you and it's up to you how you deal with it. If my mom thinks that that is the reason why my friends love me then she must be on something...

"Sharpay?"

I heard from the front of the classroom. I looked up and saw the teacher, and most of the class, staring at me. I opened my mouth to answer but I had not heard the question. I must had started to daydream.

My eyes looked around the room until they found the green eyes of my best friend. He was mouthing something.

_'North Atlantic Drift' _I read.

"North Atlantic Drift." I answered.

"Correct." The teacher of my World Geography class, , said and turned to ask a question to a stocky red head in the front.

I turned to thank Chad, but her was looking to the front so I decided to thank him after class.

I paid attention until the final bell. I grabbed my books and bag and headed out the door. When I got there Chad was waiting on me. I got there and we started to walk to our lockers.

As we both turned our locker combination, I said, "Thank you Chad. I would have missed that question if it wasn't for you."

"It was my pleasure. I love helping my friends. Anyways, what are you doing this weekend? Taylor told me that y'all are going to the movies tonight."

You see, Chad was my best friend as I was his, the way it had been for years. He was dark, tall, athletic, and pretty handsome to most people that saw him. He had caramel skin, long brown hair, which he kept mostly in braids, and green eyes that he got from his father. His eyes were the most remarkable feature he had because you wouldn't expect him to have green eyes, but his grandfather's father had green eyes and they were dominant in the men in his family. To most of the girls at our high school, he was one of the sexiest African American boys up here, but to me, he was just my best friend.

"Yep. Me, Taylor, and Ryan."

"Do you mind if I come?"

"Sure." Why did he even ask? He knew he could come.

"Great, cause there's this new movie that came out and I have been dying to see it."

"What's it about?"

"Its about how this man-" He started to describe the movie to me in detail, but I wasn't listening because just as he talked, Zeke, the cutest guy at our school, walked past our lockers.

Zeke looked like an angel sent from heaven. His beautiful brown eyes, his dark brown hair, his great body, and his almost flawless face. He saw me staring, no ogling, at him and smiled at me. Then he continued walking.

I stared after him for a while until a hand waved in-front of my face.

"Earth to Sharpay. Earth to Sharpay. Is there anyone there?"

I shook my head out of the daze, and focused back on Chad. "Yes?"

"You know? The movie?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"No." I admitted.

He turned and continued to take his stuff out his locker. I followed his example. When he finished, he turned and waited on me, since his mom was our ride home. I grabbed the rest of my stuff, closed it, then followed him out the building. We walked to the corner and waited for his mother. When I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I turned to him and pulled on his sleeve. He turned and looked down at me. (I was about 5'3 and he was a good 5'8)

"Chad please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." His voice was calm, but his green eyes betrayed him.

"Yes you are. Admit it."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay, I'm a tiny bit angry."

I already knew it. He couldn't lie to me, I know him better then anyone. We've been best friends since we were toddlers, and knew everything about each other. Our mothers had met at this parent group thing and had decided to set their three year old kids on a play date with each other. We had been close every since. So after all these years it was pretty easy to read him, like an open book.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I asked. He crossed his arms across his chest in a way that told me he was thinking about it. So I pressed on. "Please, Chaddy, forgive me." I used the name I had called him when we were little as a nickname.

He sighed and unfolded his arms."Okay, I forgive you." He looked down and smiled at me. He couldn't say no when I begged with his nickname, I knew that for a fact. Just like I couldn't say no when he used his puppy dogs eyes.

His mom drove up and we both got in.

I said good bye when they dropped me off at my house, then went in. I closed and locked the door and looked around. Everything was how I left it. The living room was clean.

The two dark green couches ran along two walls, opposite of the TV. The dark brown coffee table in the middle of the room held nothing but a vase of flowers and the Biology book I had left this morning. The pictures were hanging exactly the same way.

I walked up the staircase to the hallway that led to my room. At the end of the hall was my mom's room. Her room was about ten feet down the hall.

I walked in my room and looked around it, like I always did. It was also the same. My computer desk was still clean, my bed still made, and paper still stacked. I was a kind of a neat freak, at least that's what my friends call my neatness.

I sat my bag beside my desk and sat at my computer and was about to log on when my phone rang. I reached to the side and took the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay." The voice came through the receiver, and I knew automatically who it was.

"Hey Taylor, whats up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you was still coming tonight."

"Yea of course."

"Ok, because I know how your mother is sometimes."

"She's ok with it. And plus, she won't be here until after we leave, so shes ok with it."

"Ok, me and Ryan will pick you up at 7."

"Okay. OH! And Chad's coming."

"Ok, we'll pick him up first then you ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." We hung up.

I looked around for something to do for the next hour and a half. There was nothing to do. No homework, nothing on TV to watch, no one to speak to, and nothing on the computer to do.

After a while, I got up and decided to get dressed. I didn't want to wear the same clothes I wore to school to the movies.

I went to my closet and opened the door. I was greeted by my colorful wardrobe. I looked through the all the assorted colors: the red, yellow, baby blue, light purple, white, pink, lime, green, and orange were at the front of my closet while the dark purple, dark red, dark blue, dark gray, and black were at the back. This was how my closet had always been. The bright, hopeful, colors at the front, the dark, depressing colors at the back. Everything at the back of my closet was practically new, because I always wore something bright and hopeful.

I finally decided on a bright blue shirt with a denim mini-shirt. I put on the clothes and looked at myself in the body-length mirror hanging from my closet door. I did a little twirl and liked what I saw. I saw a smile appear on the reflected girl's face.

I closed the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a mug from the cabinet and went to the ice box and got some juice. As I sat down on the bigger couch and drunk while I waited for my ride. Just as I finished, there was a car honk outside.

I put the mug on the table, grabbed my jacket, and went outside. I locked the door before going out to Ryan's car.

I jumped in the backseat and we drove off.

Ryan was in the driver's seat while Taylor was in the passenger seat. Chad sat next to me and behind Ryan. These were my three main friends.

I could hear Taylor talking to Ryan about what they should do for their anniversary tomorrow. Ryan and Taylor were a couple, and had been one since I met them at the beginning of our freshman year, two years ago. They were a very sweet couple and perfect for each other, except for a for a few things. Taylor had told me once that she and Ryan were in love and I had laughed at that. How could two 16 year old know they're in love? I hadn't believed it because of some secret interactions that had happened between me and Ryan.

Chad tapped my shoulder.

"What movie do you want to see?"

I shrugged. "I'll see what you see. I just wanted to get out of that empty house."

"Your mom's not at home." It wasn't a question.

"Nope, her boss gave her another promotion. The job is great paying, but she has to work long hours. Five a.m. to about ten at night."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "That must suck. You have to be in that big empty house alone. No supervision." I caught a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yea, it is."

"Do you want us to spend the night with you tonight?" Ryan asked, a little too anxious.

I shook my head. "No, its okay."

By this time we pulled into a parking space in front of the movie theater. We went up to the office box and got our tickets.

As I followed Ryan and Taylor, who was kissing and flirting as we walked, Chad came up beside me.

"It must suck being the third wheel all the time."

"No." He gave me his '_tell the truth'_ look. "Okay, it does, but I like coming along."

"Well lets go get some popcorn." He said and I followed him to the counter without opposition.

**That's chapter 1, tell me what you think and if you like it. Should I make the chapters longer? Shorter? Is this not making any sense? Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know why, I just put Chad with green eyes.  
**

**R&R Please  
Bre  
**


	4. Beginnings

**Chapter 2: Beginnings**

"Bye guys!" I waved to them as the car drove off.

It was after the movie, and I was the last person they had to drop off. I put my bag on the floor by the door after locking it. I went upstairs to my room and turned on the light.

My room looked different.

There was a few pair of socks on the floor, my bed was messed up, and my closet door was open. I could hear my mother's snore from the other room and decided that she had probably been in my room looking for something.

I went back down stairs for some water when I noticed the mug I had left on the table was gone. This puzzled me for a minute, but got my mind back after thinking that my mom probably put it away.

I had lost my thirst during this mind frame and went straight to the bathroom and got in the shower, deciding on getting dressed for bed back in my room.

When the warm water touched my skin, it was very relaxing and refreshing. I washed my body, and my hair, then got out the shower. I dried myself off then wrapped a towel around my body and went to my room.

The light was still on when I walked in, so I sat down in front of my closet mirror and started to comb through my hair. It was long, going down to a few inches below my shoulders. I had a heart shaped face and brown eyes that went perfect with my dark brown, almost black, hair, or so I've been told. I always thought my dark hair didn't really go with my face and I once wanted to dye it blond, but Chad and Taylor convinced me not to. They said that the way my hair was perfect the way it was and that I shouldn't change that. I was like 'whatever'. I still think I would be better off as a blond. I might just dye it soon.

As I thought, I let my eyes stare into the mirror and wander around my room, unconsciously. My eyes stopped on a rather dark corner of the room. What I saw there was unfamiliar. The dark shadow was a silhouette of a person. My eyes got bigger as I stared, mostly in horror, as the dark shadow came closer to me.

My mind raced. How did he get in here? Who is this? Why is he here? Why are he in my room? It was easy to see that he was a man. But the most important this was: Why was I _still sitting here_?

I got up, dropping the comb, and stared at the man. I couldn't see his profile or anything in the darkness that surrounded him. He took another menacing step toward me.

I clutched the towel around my body and darted toward the door as fast as I could.

He, apparently, was faster.

Just as I opened the door he grabbed me from behind, one arm around my waist, the other around my neck.

I was about to scream, but he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You scream, you die." His voice was deep, husky, and deadly. I snapped my mouth shut and he took his arm from around my neck, shut and locked the door, then pulled me deeper into the room.

He removed his arms from me then pushed me harshly onto the bed. The light behind me was on his face and I could see. He was pale, with black hair and blue eyes. His gray-blue eyes were full of some emotion that I was too frightened to read at the moment. He did it so fast that I almost missed it. His hand grabbed my towel and pulled it from around me. He slung it on the floor and looked back at me.

I scooted to the top of my bed and tried to cover myself with my hands. Even though I was uncomfortable being naked in front of someone, the fear overpowered it as he took another step toward the bed. I tried to scoot up more, but my back was already up against the headboard. So I tried to pull my legs against my chest, but his huge hands clamped down around my ankles and pulled me back down to the end of the bed. His hands wrapped around my thighs as he climbed on the bed with me. I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to cover myself, but one of his big hands grabbed both of my wrists and held them above my head. He was kneeling between my legs, now, his arm extending over my head, his body right above mine. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but to no avail.

He shook his head. "First, the precautions." He stated as he reached down on the side of the bed and pulled up some rope. He tied my hands together and strapped them to the headboard. Next he grabbed something else and held it up.

A roll of socks.

"This is just in case you decide you want to scream in the middle of our, mostly _my_, fun." He stuffed the socks in my mouth. I watched as he got up from the bed and started to undress himself. I turned my head to the other side, not wanting to see anything. I felt the bed tilt as he rejoined me on the bed. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. I looked only at his face, not wanting to see any of his body. As I watched his face, realization came to his eyes. "Your first time?" I nodded. "Oh well, lucky me." He said as he removed his hand from my face and replaced it on my thigh. I tried to close my legs, but his hands acted as restraints and kept them wide open. Wide enough for him to pull my legs up around his waist and pull me closer to him. I struggled against the rope one more time, before realizing that this was going to happen. I felt the tears collect in my eyes as I rolled my head around to him. This had to be the worst possible way for me to lose my virginity. To some man I didn't know. But I couldn't help but to feel the heat that was coursing through my veins and everywhere else his hands were. It was weird, feeling this in the middle of a situation like mine. I looked at his face and noticed that he wasn't looking at my face, but at my body. His eyes were locked on my breasts. Some of the tears flooded over as he wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, then placed his hands on both sides of my waist. His hands were hard on my waist and it hurt. He moved slowly at first, pulling me closer, then suddenly he slammed into me, hard, and kept that pace. Fast and hard.

I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as the pain flew through my body. The pain that surged through my body was so enormous that I had to bite down on the sock in order not to scream. It shook my body. But after the pain simmered down, an odd sense of pleasure washed over me, and no matter how much I wanted my body not to react, but my it did anyways. My bed rocked and squeaked as his hands gripped my waist tighter and as he continued his movement, a lot faster; my back arched.

Later on, he had left immediately afterward, but not without telling me not to tell anyone, and leaving me with his 'mark'.

I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas staring at my arm. The sleeve was pulled up so that it wouldn't stain. On my arm, it was all bloody. The fresh blood flowed down my arm from the cuts on the upper part of my forearm. There was too much blood to see what he had carved into my arm. It had hurt like hell when he did it--I would have screamed but the sock was still in my mouth at that moment--and all he said after it was,

"_Just something to remember me by._"

Like I want to remember. Why would I? He had raped me and had taken my virginity and hurt me.

I decided to finally wash my arm off and take a shower. I felt dirty anyways.

I got up and got into the shower.

As the warm water hit me, it felt amazing. I held my bleeding arm under the hot water and winced a little. The water swirled with blood, making the water turn a dark red color. I watched as the red bloody water got clearer and see through. My arm hadn't been the only thing that had bled. I looked down and saw the small stream of blood that was hardened on my leg. I had started to bleed while he was moving in and out of me (another thing that happens the first time you have sex), as if the pain wasn't enough, but most of it was being washed away by the water. Anyways, I looked at my arm and all the blood was gone from my arm. I could see what he had imprinted me with.

_M_

It was a single letter, but it made me confused. What was that suppose to stand for? His initial?

I shook my head and washed the rest of my body. I got out the shower and put back on my pajamas. Back in my room, I sat on my bed with my legs drawn to my chest. I looked around my room. Everything was back to normal. There was no evidence of last night except the cut on my arm, the aching of my muscles, the empty feeling in my stomach, the exposed feeling, and the red hand prints on my waist.

I pulled up my shirt and traced the dark red hand prints on my waist. When I touched them they stung. His grip was very hard and I'm pretty sure that there's marks on my thighs and ankles. I looked down at my ankles. Yep, I was right. There was dark red circles around them, making it look striped. I looked around my room again.

I've read stories, just for fun and knowledge and my life class, about people who had been raped, and this wasn't how any of them felt afterward. I felt calm, peaceful, empty, scared and a little exposed while they felt hurt, outraged, angry, violent, and spiteful. Also, when it was happening all they felt was pain, while at first I felt pain then an odd sense of pleasure.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. All I knew was that I wanted him never to come back. It hadn't been my first time with sexual contact, but it was my first time having sex and he didn't do it slow or nice. No kisses or touches. At least if he knew he was taking something so precious away from me, he could've made it easier for me. He would've made it less painful for me. But why would he? He doesn't know me. He probably just picked a house and a girl, not caring what the hell he was doing. All he did was pick an easy target.

Without a command to do so, my arm threw the lamp against the opposite wall beside my computer. It hit the wall with a loud crack and shattered to the ground. There was the anger. Usually that would have woke my mom up, but she was already gone to work.

I climbed under my covers. There was only one way for me to really calm down.

Sleep.

Hopefully I could sleep away today.


	5. What Goes Bumping the Night

**Chapter 3: What Goes Bumping The Night**

It was Monday now, and I was walking into school. I had been able to sleep all day Saturday and Sunday.

I could feel peoples eyes on me as I walked to my locker. I understood why. They had never seen me wear black, or any other dark color, before. Today I was wearing denim jeans with a medium sleeve black shirt. I decided on wearing black because this morning the cut on my arm had started bleeding. I had wrapped a bandage around it, but I was afraid it would bleed through, so I placed one of the shirts in the back of my closet with sleeves to cover it. I didn't want anyone to see my cut and start to ask questions that I couldn't answer. And plus, I dressed the way I felt.

I turned the locker combination and opened my locker to get my stuff. Chad and Ryan appeared beside me, getting their stuff out their lockers. We all closed our lockers and started to talk. Chad looked at me curiously.

"Why are you wearing black today? You never wear black."

I shrugged and said the first thing that came to mind. "I decided to wear something new. Explore my horizons. How does it look?" I spun around in a little circle. I saw Ryan looked me up and down, but I ignored him. I was use to that now.

"It looks weird, but nice on you."

"Yep." Ryan agreed, still eying me.

"Hey guys!" Taylor walked up us and kissed Ryan. "Whats with the black?" She eyed my clothes.

"She's exploring." Chad explained. Taylor nodded and we walked to class together.

_Two weeks later_

I was walking home from school. Chad had been sick today, or wanted to start the weekend early, and I had to walk home.

I walked into my house and locked the door. I went directly to my room and sat at my computer. I didn't bother to look around, my room was safe.

It had been two weeks since I'd seen him, and he hadn't come back. I was really jumpy the first week, checking every single spot in the house. Then, when he didn't come back, I returned to how I normally acted. It appeared as if it had been a one time thing. I was just very happy about that. All I wanted to do was just to forget that any of that had ever happened and go back to normal.

I turned on my computer and surfed the web for a few hours until I felt sleepy enough and went to bed.

I was woken up abruptly by an amount of weight on my stomach. My eyes snapped open, and adjusted to the little light in my room.

I couldn't see much, but I could see the dark figure hovering over me. I looked down and discovered that I was already fully undressed, and so was he. I started to shake. He was kneeling in between my legs, keeping them propped open in front of him. His hands were already hurting my waist. I tried to move my hands, but they were already tied above my head. I looked at his face.

"I'm glad you're awake. It would have been no fun." His words sent shivers down my spine. There was a dark sense of humor in his voice that me shaking even harder. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed my mouth. "You aren't going to scream, are you? Cause if you are, I'ma have to put the sock in your mouth."

"No." I shook my head and he smiled.

"Lets get this started." I watched as his eyes locked on my breasts and his smile disappeared. He suddenly leaned forward and placed his lips on top of my right breast. My body jumped toward his body at the unexpected touch. I closed my eyes as he kissed it a few times before putting it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around my nipple. He suddenly pulled into me.

The pain was there, and that's all I really felt. His hands were in the same place as last time and my waist started hurting. I tried not move or make anymore noises, but my body wasn't connected to my mind.

At the end of the day, (I found out it was only eleven at night) he marked my arm again and left. When I washed the blood off my arm, there was another letter.

_I_

I could remember what he had said when I asked him what it was for.

"You'll see next time." He had said and smiled this weird little smile.

There was gonna be more?

I locked the window and left if locked.

Over the course of the next few months, everything changed.

He, my rapist, visited me frequently. No matter what I did he always found his way in. He would always appear a shadow in some dark corner in my room. After the second time, he came at least once a week. The fourth time I figured out what he was spelling on my arm;

_MINE_

I was surprised. He told me that I was his and no one elses. That nobody could have me. I was shocked, and a little angry and scared, at his possessiveness. But I got over it. Kind of.

After that, he started to come every two days, always surprising me by showing up at different times. Sometimes early in the morning around 1 or 2 am, right before I leave for school, after school, and late at night. He stopped tying my hands up, but I kept my hands to myself. He knew I wouldn't make any move toward stopping him, so he didn't bother.

At night, when I was waiting for him to come, I would just curl up in the middle of my bed and look around my room, waiting. After he left, I would just lay there and cry my heart out. I wondered why this was happening to me, out of the other some billion people it had to be me. While he was here, I would just lay there and take it, knowing that any of my hopes that he was going to leave me alone and go away was just gone. What else could I do other than take it? He would hurt me, he already had though, if I even tried to do anything close to pushing him off.

Chad, Taylor, and Ryan noticed the change. They kept asking me why all I wore was dark colors and why I always looked so sad and scared, but all I would do was snap back that it was none of their business and walk away. I couldn't help how this was affecting me. Chad was worried the most. He kept calling the house, catching me at school, and talking to me. He asked me what was wrong and kept telling me that I could trust him, but I wouldn't talk to him. I wouldn't talk to nobody about what was going on. I was too scared.

This morning was kind of different.

He had caught me right before school. I was in the shower and was washing my cut (it had closed up, but left a scar that looked kinda like a tattoo) when I felt hands on my waist. I dropped my towel as the hands spun me around. I looked up and saw him. It bothered me that I didn't know his name yet. He pushed me against the wall and hoisted me up on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I had learned how he liked it after having sex with him so many times. Plain and simple. Rough and fast. He would kiss my chest for a little bit then he would just take me. After that we would talk a little bit, then he'd leave. So when he wrapped an arm around my waist, grabbed the back of my head, and kissed me, I was confused. I could feel his hands travel up my sides and on top of my chest. His hands massaged my chest as his tongue massaged mine. His hands moved from my chest and went down to grab my thighs. He hoisted me up higher and put an arm back around my waist. He turned and walked out the bathroom.

I was very confused now.

He laid us down on my bed and continued to kiss me. His lips trailed off my lips down my neck to my chest. He lingered there for a few minutes then continued down the length of my body, stopping right above my bikini line. He wrapped his hands around my thighs and started to kiss the inside of my thigh. I wondered what he was doing. He had never done this, so I had no idea what he was doing. He kissed and sucked on my thigh as he went higher and higher. I was just about to say something when he did something I never dreamed. I squirmed under the new sensation. It was totally new, and totally body-rocking. After he had finished, he moved back up and kissed me. I could taste a peculiar flavor on his tongue and his mouth. His hand hitched one of my thighs up on his side. He pulled into me and went on. When he was done, he laid on the bed next to me. When I caught my breath, I turned to him.

"I-I-I-I want to ask you something." It took all the guts I had to even open my mouth.

He turned to me. "What?" His voice wasn't that harsh, but it was still almost rude that it had me back tracking.

"W-W-Whats your name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause that would be giving you too much info."

"Please," I was desperate. I wanted just a little piece of information so that I could at least keep a hold on my sanity. "I just want to know this little about you."

He sighed. "Ok, but all I'm gonna tell you this. You can call me Troy." The four letter name wasn't much, I couldn't be sure that was his real name, but it was better then nothing.

"Do you know my name, Troy?"

"Yes, your name is Sharpay." He said it as if he had known me my whole life.

With that, he got dressed and left.

I laid there for a little while, controlling my breathing and daydreaming about what he just did to me and what he could do to me, until I heard water running. I sat up and felt around my bed, feeling the sheets. They were wet. That's when I remembered that we had been in the shower at first. I got up and went to turn off the shower. When I returned, I looked around and saw the time.

"Shit." I breathed and hurried to get dressed.

**Ok, tell me what you think. Should I do anything different?  
A/N: I need a beta-reader, if anyone wants to be it, PM me please.**

**R&R Please  
Bre  
**


	6. Who do I trust?

**Chapter 4: Who do I trust?  
**

I arrived at school twenty minutes late.

I walked into my first class and handed the teacher my tardy pass.

As I walked to my seat, I could feel a pair of eyes, mostly likely Chad's, on me.

Later on, I had study hall and was in the library with Chad. We were looking for books when he started to talk.

"So," He began casually. "you were late today."

"Yea, so?"

"Why?"

"I woke up late. No big deal." I shrugged it off.

"It is a big deal. A few months ago, your attendance record was spotless."

"Ok? Your point?"

"My point is that you've changed."

"I've changed?" I was getting a little angry, but I didn't want to.

"Yes. You're always late to school, you're dressing differently, you act weird, and you look different." I guess he noticed the size of my chest. I guess that when you start having sex your chest gets bigger because I had gone up a cup size. I looked down. It was very noticeable.

I ignored him and reached for a book on a high shelf. As I reached for it, I craned my neck. I felt his eyes on my neck. Then the fabric of my shirt stretched up, and I felt a breeze on my stomach. I felt his eyes on my stomach. I finally reached the book and yanked it off the shelf.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, totally out of the blue.

"No." I don't think someone you were just having meaningless, involuntary sex with counted as a boyfriend.

"Then why are there hickeys all over your neck?"

"That's none of your business." I said simply.

"Whats with the red mark on you? Is he hurting you?" He ignored me and I turned to him.

"No, he is not hurting me."

"Then whats with the red mark on your stomach?" He repeated himself and I got even angrier. I was always unreasonably angry for some reason, I didn't understand why. Just one thing usually set me off.

"I don't believe that's any of your damn business, so butt the hell out." I turned to go, but he grabbed my arm. He grabbed it where the scars were and I winced because it hurt.

"Shar, look. All I'm trying to do is help." That was the one thing that did it.

"Well guess what?" I snapped. "I don't need or want your fucking help, so mind your own fucking business and stay the hell out of mine." I pulled my arm out of his grasp, shoved the books in his arms, and walked away. I had grown tired of his questions.

I went to the bathroom to clean my arm, it had started bleeding when Chad grabbed it. I went into one of the stalls, the biggest one, and raised my sleeve up. I'd been right. The blood was making me a little queasy as I grabbed some tissue and started to clean it.

Once I finished, I threw the bloody tissue away and was about to get up, when I felt something twist in my stomach. I felt something rise in my throat, pushing its way up. I turned back toward the toilet and begin to throw up anything I had in my stomach. I couldn't stop for a long time. It felt horrible. _I_ felt horrible. I hadn't been this sick in a long time. Blood had always had it's affect on me, making me a little dizzy, but never had it made me sick.

I was still throwing up when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Shar?" Taylor's voice called. Of course Chad would go get her. God, why can't they just leave me alone.

I couldn't answer her as of the fowl smelling acid coming out of my mouth. I'm sure she heard me, because she was kneeling right beside me, rubbing my back and holding my hair. "Sharpay? Are you okay?"

I nodded, but my stomach didn't seem to agree. I started to vomit again.

It took me about 15 minutes to stop throwing up. I coughed a few times to clear my throat and sat there for a few seconds. I got up, flushed the toilet, and went to wash my mouth out. Taylor didn't speak, until then.

"Are you okay? You looked pretty sick in there."

I spit in the sink in order to answer her. "I'm fine. I ordered some food last night and it was probably bad."

"Oh." I saw Taylor's eyes leave my face and look at the mirror. She saw something weird in there that made her gasp, then look back at me. Before I could ask her what was it, she grabbed my arm. "_What _happened to your _arm_?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" She pulled out my arm and showed me my cut.

I looked down at it with horror written across my face.

I had forgot to cover it up!

I looked up and saw her demanding eyes. "I-I'm not sure."

"Don't lie to me! Who did this to you?"

"Nobody!"

"Then how did you get it?"

"That's none of your business." I said and walked passed her. She grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at her.

"Chad told me about the hickeys he saw all over your neck early." She said in a sullen voice.

"Yea so? Chad needs to keep his mouth shut."

"He also told me about the red marks he saw on your stomach. That tells me you must have a new, abusive boyfriend."

"I do not."

"Have you read whats on your arm? It says _mine_. It shows possession. Only a cruel, nasty, abusive person would carve that into someone's arm! He's abusive, cruel, nasty, and possessive. Didn't you learn from the first time?" She scolded me. "With Jimmy?"

_Flashback_

Jimmy had been my first real boyfriend. He had asked me out when I was fourteen, a freshman, and he was seventeen, a junior. We had bumped into each other at school then started to talk. He was tall, tan, and so hot. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes. We found that we had many things in common and he asked me out. We were together for half a year. We had been real playful from the start, pecking each other on the lips, flirting all the time, holding hands, and going on dates to places like carnivals and fairs. Then it got real serious real fast. He started to take me to nice, fancy restaurants, and we started kissing, making out, touching, and fooling around. I would let him touch private parts of my body, and he would let me touch his. Sometimes, when we were over his house and his parents weren't there, he would get naked and cuddle with me. It was remarkable how fit he was and how beautiful his body was. He had been the first person I had ever seen completely naked and when I saw him, it sent fire through me. He urged me to take off some of my clothes, but all I could get the courage to be in my panties. I couldn't take them off. He respected that. I had also told him that I wasn't ready for sex, and he had told me that there was nothing wrong with sexual contact because it wasn't sex. I agreed with him on that and he didn't pressure me.

When things had gotten so serious that he gave me a promise ring, I should have known that the next two things were coming. There had been a few incidents were he would accidentally hit me, or accidentally grip my arm to hard. I ignored them, they were accidents. I had thought we were in love, then one Friday night, after dinner, we had went for a walk in the park. Then he turned and grabbed my hand.

_'Hey, do you want to come over tomorrow and hang out at my house?' _He had asked me.

_'I would love to, but I have plans. Me and Chad are going to the mall.'_

_'What about Sunday?'_

_'I would but I have plans that day too with-'_

_'Chad.'_

_'No, I was going to say Taylor, but what would it have mattered if it was with Chad?'_

_'Why do you always spend most of your time with him?'_

_'Because he's my best friend.'_

_'And I'm your boyfriend! You should want to spend more time with me!' _He yelled.

_'I'm sorry, but I want to spend time with him too. You aren't the only person in my life.'_

_'But we hardly are together!'_

_'I'm sorry! But I can't just drop everyone to spend more time with you!'_

_'You should want to! You are _my _girlfriend. Not his or anyone elses! No other person should get to spend more time with you then I do.'_

_'I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do about how much time I spend with him. Deal with it!'_

It was almost so fast that I didn't catch it. His hand whipped around so fast I didn't see it coming. He struck me so hard that I fell to the ground. He was fuming as he stood over me and watched as I sat there crying. He knelt beside me and touched my shoulder. I asked him why he had hit me. He told me that he loved me so much, and how he doesn't want to lose me to another guy, and that he was just a little too mad. I looked up at him, and he kissed me. The kiss had convinced me. I forgave him and tried not to make him so mad. The next day there was a hand print on my face. Jimmy had came into the bathroom, I had spent the night with him, and looked at me.

_'What is it baby?' _He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck.

_'There's a mark on my face.' _I had sighed and laid my head on his chest.

_'A mark?'_

_'Yeah. A mark...a hand print...your hand print...from last night...when you hit me.' _I had started to tear up when I was speaking and I started to cry. He spun me around in his arms so I was facing him.

_'Don't cry, baby. I already said that I was sorry and explained why I did it. Remember? Its because I love you and because I was a little too angry. You know that right? You know that I love you?' _I looked down and nodded. He put his hand under my chin and kissed me.

When we pulled away I turned and looked back at my face. _'But what do I do about this?'_

He looked at my red cheek for a second. _'Just put some make-up over it and nobody will notice.'_

_'Ok'_ I nodded. I grabbed my make-up bag and started to put the make-up on my cheek. When I touched it, it hurt. I winced.

_'What is it?'_

_'Nothing. It just hurts,'_ I had winced again. _'A lot.' _He turned me around and kissed me hard on my lips.

He pulled me against his chest and his hands ran up and down my side. _'Like I said, I'm sorry and it won't happen again.' _

But it happened occasionally, where I would say something that would get him mad and he would hit me and I would end up with bruises, mostly on my face and arms. I would cry because when he hit me it would hurt, and he would just watch me cry for a second, then come over and comfort me but he never stopped. He never said sorry except for the first time. I started to believe that he hit me only because he loved me, so I didn't break up with him or stop him. I really loved him. I would have done almost anything and everything for him. I thought he loved me too.

The only person who knew about him hitting me was my sister, Gabriella. We always told each other everything. Gabriella kept trying to persuade me to break up with him. She told me how she was worried about me and my well-being. She wanted me to get out of the relationship before I got seriously hurt. Taylor noticed next, she had seen a fresh hand print on my cheek one day when I had came back from Jimmy's house and she connected the pieces. She also told me to leave Jimmy, that if he really loved me he wouldn't hit me, but I told both of them that I couldn't. I loved him too much to even think about leaving him. I told him that he hit me because he loved me. It was a tough love and that I could deal with. I trusted him, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

Then one day, he had invited me over to his place so we could hang out. I agreed and went over to his house. We kissed real briefly then went up to his room. We were sitting on his bed talking when he suddenly leaned over and started to kiss me. I allowed the kiss to escalate and his arms went around my waist while mine went around his neck and we started to make out. He pushed my back against the bed and rolled on top of me. I didn't stop him when he put his hand under my skirt and rubbed my thigh, or when his hand slid under my shirt and started to stroke my breasts. I didn't stop him because I didn't won't him to stop. It felt so good. I allowed him to pull off my shirt, not really knowing where he was getting at. This was what we usually did when we made out, so there was nothing I worried about. He pulled off his shirt too and started to kiss and touch me again. He pulled off both of our pants, and I still didn't stop him. I couldn't stop him, it had felt so right.

He took off my bra then started to kiss my breast. I finally saw where he was going, one of his hands had slipped into my underwear and he had started to stroke my private part, but it felt so good on one part that I wanted him to keep going. I loved this feeling I was getting, but I stopped his hands. I knew that this was a form of sex and we had to stop, because if it continued and if he would have kept going, we would have ended up having actual sex and I wasn't ready for that. He kept trying and I kept stopping his hands. I called his name and he stopped and looked at me. I told him that I wasn't ready for this yet, and I didn't want to. He asked me if I loved him and I told him, _'Of course I love you. With all my heart.' _Then he told me that if I loved him so much, that I should give him my virginity. I told him again that I would but I just wasn't ready for that yet, that I didn't want to take that step yet. _'Don't you love me?' _He asked me fiercely. I said yes. Then he said I should want to do this with him. For him. I told him again that I was fourteen and that I wasn't ready but he ignored me. He continued to try at my panties, and I tried to push him off me, but of course he was much stronger then I was. I kept telling him no, and to stop but he didn't listen. He eventually got my panties off and slung them to the floor. I took that chance to push him off me and try to get up, but he grabbed both of my wrist and pinned me down to the bed. _'No, Jimmy, No. Stop. Please. I don't want to. Stop. Jimmy! NO! STOP!' _I had begged him not to, but by then his other hand was traveling down my side to remove his boxers. His fingers had just slipped under the waistband, when the door opened. There stood Chad, Ryan, and Taylor. Chad saw me struggling, and went over and punched Jimmy. Jimmy let me go, and I pulled on my underwear and ran to the door and clung to the first person there, Ryan. He wrapped his long jacket around me and hugged me, his hands running up and down my back, his arms were so comforting, even though his hands were a bit touchy. He kept hugging me, trying to help me not pay attention to the beat down going on in the room. We stood that way and he let me cry into his shirt until he saw that Chad needed a little help. He let me go and I clung to Taylor. I cried into her shirt and she had patted my hair as Ryan handed me my clothes.

Taylor helped me put my clothes back on. I saw Chad and Ryan walk back toward us and motion for us to come along. I looked back into the room and saw Jimmy lying on his bed, his head, lolling to the sides. He had blood trickling down his face and I could see the bruises on his face and his chest forming. This brought more tears to my eyes. Taylor wrapped an arm around my waist and started to pull me along, but I couldn't move from my place. My eyes were stuck looking back at the boy on the bed. I pushed against Taylor's arms and, when she let me go, went back over to Jimmy. I knelt beside his bed and touched the side of his face. His head turned toward me and his eyes opened. He opened his slack mouth.

_'Sharpay..."_

_'Jimmy...'_

_'I am so sorry.'_

_'That doesn't matter. I-I thought you loved me. How could you try and do that to me?'_

_'I do. I do love you I-I was just out of control. Please forgive me.'_ I put my hand against his face.

_'I already forgave you, but I won't take you back. I-I love you, but I-I can't take the way you treat me anymore. I-I can't let you this to me anymore. Whats to say you won't try this again? I-I'm sorry, but love shouldn't...it shouldn't hurt this much. I won't tell anyone about this, though. I-I still love you that much.' _Then I broke down and the tears came pouring down. _'I don't want to leave you, I want to stay. I want to take you back so badly, I really do, but-but I have to leave you. This hurts me so damn much, it all does and I-I can't stand it. I love you so much, I want this to last, but it can't. You said you loved me, but you hurt me. I gave you my all and my heart and you played with me. You said you loved me but you just tried to take my virginity from me. I loved you so much that I would have given my virginity to you but only when I was ready. I told you that and you told me that you would wait for me until I was ready. But you lied. Was our whole relationship a lie? Were all our kisses, all our touches, all our private moments lies? Did you just want to take the most precious thing from me? Were you lying when you said you loved me? Or maybe it was the age difference. Maybe a seventeen year old boy can't be with a fourteen year old girl? Maybe you should be with someone your age? Someone who is ready for this, because I'm not.' _I sobbed._ 'I am in love with you, I love you so fucking much that I would do anything and everything for you.' _I had leaned forward and kissed him for a long time, then pulled away._ 'I don't want it to end like this but it has to. If this continues, you'll probably get so mad at me that you hurt so bad that I end up in the hospital. I don't want that. What happens if you try this again and no one is here to stop you? I love you, I love you so much. It breaks my heart to love you this much. I love you, but this has to end right now. I-It hurts me to do this so much, but I have to.' _I leaned forward and kissed him one more time then laid my head on the edge of the bed and cried.

After about five minutes I heard him say,_ 'O-Okay.'_

_'B-B-Bye Jimmy. I-I love you. I-I-I-I will always love you.'_ I started to sob more as I said this.I felt his hand on my cheek, but I turned away from it.

I got up, and walked over to Taylor. She wrapped her arm around me and walked me out of the room.

_End of Flashback_

Only a few people ever knew what had happened, or almost happened. Taylor, Ryan, Chad, and Gabriella. No one else.

"He is not! He is not like him!"

"God! Are you stupid? Look at your stomach!" She said, raising up my shirt, showing the two dark red bruises.

"He just has a strong grip!"

"A strong grip? For what?" She thought for a second, but before I could answer something clicked in her head. "You're having sex with him? You should not be having sex with such a nasty, cruel, abusive jerk! Why the hell did you give your _virginity_ to some abusive jackass?"

"He is not!" I didn't deny her claim.

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "That," She pointed at the bruises on my stomach " That is nasty! That is cruel! That is abusive! He is hurting you. Which means hes a monster!" And that, again, set me off.

I felt some feeling roar through me, and I found myself defending my rapist. "He is not! He is not cruel. He is not nasty. He is not possessive. He is not a jerk. He is not a monster! And he is not hurting me, so step off bitch." I could see that my tone and words surprised her, but that didn't stop my angry rant. I was way to pissed off to stop. "And you have no authority to tell me who I can or can not sleep with. I'll have sex with whoever I damn well please! Whether its Chad, a teacher, a girl, a boy, a whole group of people, or Ryan." My mind was thinking of the meanest way to hurt her. "I'm sure he would like a break from you. Y'know, have something less easy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's already asked for it many of times before." I could tell that the last part was a low blow, because I saw tears gather in her eyes. I wasn't lying though. It was the truth...

_Flashback_

I didn't mean to be that cruel, but it was the truth. Her boyfriend had asked me so many times to give my virginity to him, it wasn't funny. He'd even gotten me alone in his house once (we were 15, sophomores, and we had to work on a project together, and his parents were gone on a weekend trip) and he started to kiss me. For a while I had totally forgotten about him and Taylor going out, and remembered that I had a huge crush on him, and we started to make-out on his bed. He pushed me back on the bed, so that I was on my back and he was on top of me, and pulled off my shirt. He had stuck his hand under my bra and started to touch my breasts, and it had felt so good that I didn't want him to stop. Nobody had touched me this way in over a year. Though I was still a virgin, I still craved the contact. Then when he had unbuttoned my skirt and stuck his hand in my underwear and started to touch me, I came to my senses. I pushed him and his hands away and buttoned back up my skirt. He asked me what was wrong and I told him that I couldn't do this. He asked me why not and I told him that he was with Taylor and that this would kill her. He told me that she didn't have to know then he tried to kiss me again. I let him for a second, but pushed him away and pulled on my shirt. I told him that I wouldn't tell Taylor and then left.

There was another case where that happened. We were both 16 (earlier this year). He had caught me at school one time and pulled me into a janitor's closet. He had pinned me up against the wall and attacked me with his lips. I had tried to resist him, but my hormones had taken over me in that moment of time and I kissed him back. He had started to undress me, first taking off my shirt, then my skirt. I had took off his shirt, and was working on his pants when he took off my bra and started to rub my chest. He had removed his lips from mine and had been attacking my neck when I heard myself moan his name. It didn't stop us though. He then removed my underwear as I had removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers. I felt my hand run over the bulge in his boxers and heard him moan my name in my ear. That's what stopped me. As soon as I heard my name leave his lips, I had been brought back down to Earth. I had pushed him away from me and started to grab my clothes. He had asked me what as I gathered the rest of my clothes and threw them on. I told him that we couldn't do this because he was with Taylor. He told me once again that she didn't have to know. I told him I couldn't and left.

He had asked me many times after that but I had said no.

_End of Flashback_

Anyways, she took a deep breath and looked at me. "Sharpay, you've changed. You never had said something so cruel. What happened to you?"

"Nothing more than life." I grabbed my bag off the floor and left. I went back to the library, I was sure Chad had left, and sat and thought.

I rethought the whole conversation, thinking I would feel different or guilty for my horrible words, but I didn't. I knew it was mean to say those things to her, but I wasn't sorry for saying them. Some of the things she said about Troy, I just didn't like. Even though some of it, well most of it, was true, it bothered me. She can't say anything about Troy, she doesn't know-she doesn't know him. Okay, I barely know him, but that's beside the point. She had no right. Has no right, only I have that right. Only I can say how cruel, mean, abusive, and possessive he is. He was all those things.

So why did I defend him?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the final bell ringing.

I went home and laid down on my bed to think.

I hadn't wanted to be so mean to Taylor, but what was I suppose to do? Break down and tell her everything that had happened? I didn't know if I could trust her to keep this a secret from everybody else. I wasn't so sure about Chad either. He always tried to do what HE thought was best for me, and I knew that if I told him what was happening, he would go to the police. I didn't even want to think about what Troy would do to me if he knew Chad told.

I wanted to tell Chad, though. He had been my best friend since birth and I usually tell him everything, but how are you suppose to tell your best friend that you're scared for your life that this man will kill you when you know that he is just going to try to get you to get the man arrested which will lead to your death sentence? I made up my mind that I wasn't going to tell him, that I wasn't going to tell anybody because I couldn't trust anybody but me, myself, and I. It was harsh, but it was true.

I waited for Troy to come. He showed up and did his usual thing and left. I was still thinking about who I could trust while he was there and came to a conclusion. If I couldn't trust anyone, maybe, just maybe, I could put my trust in the one person who many say will never tell anyone else. The one who can and will help you with anything and get you out of a bad situation. After Troy left, I knelt at the foot of my bed and put my trust in God. I told God everything that was happening to me and asked him to make it all go away. I ended up crying, which I was doing so much these days, then going to sleep. I hoped that God had heard me and was working on helping me. He would come through for me.

I hope.

**Well, thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	7. How could this be?

**Chapter 5: How could this be?  
**

The next two weeks were uneventful.

I stayed away from Ryan (but I always stayed away from him), Taylor, and Chad.

The only new thing was that I was sick almost everyday. It was usually in the morning.

This morning I woke up and kicked my legs off my bed. I felt a little dizzy and grabbed my head. Next I grabbed one of my breasts. My chest had been real sore and achy for a couple of days now. I didn't know what was up with my body and I really wanted it to stop. I already had enough things going on in my life.

Troy had been gone for the past two weeks, and it made me really happy. I didn't like looking over my shoulder all day and all night waiting for him to come and bother me. I also didn't like having sex almost twice every freaking day. But I didn't get my hopes up too much, because he had been gone two weeks the first time and had still come back to mess with me some more. Maybe this was the case, too. He was gonna wait for him being gone to raise my hopes that he wasn't coming back, then he would come back and squash them.

I slowly got up from the bed and took a step. As soon as I was up, I was hit by a wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. This had been added onto my new schedule.

It was weird. So many things had changed in a few weeks; I felt dizzy almost any time I got up fast, I ate and used the bathroom more than I used to, my feet were swollen, I vomited almost everyday, and I felt weird.

As I vomited, a random memory of my first time came to mind. I remembered all the precautions Troy took. Tying my hands, sock in my mouth, door locked, clothes off, and legs secured.

As I watched him slam into me, I noticed the one precaution he didn't take.

A condom.

He had forgotten the most _important _thing when having sex.

I watched him let go in me. If he had never worn a condom that could mean...

The new revelation shook me. It couldn't be. It can't be. But it was. There was nothing I could do to change it. The thought sent shivers down my spine and my blood ran cold in my veins. Everything clicked.

I was pregnant with my rapist's child.

There was no way to deny it. All the evidence pointed to it: The change in my sleeping patterns, the small, but noticeable, change in my appetite, the dizziness, the tenderness of my chest, the constant urge to go to the bathroom, the swollen body parts, and Oh! The constant puking _Oh! Oh! _

The truth hit me hard, and I found myself back at the toilet.

There was no need of a test, for I knew the truth. I flushed the toilet, got up, and started to rinse my mouth. There was no need to cry or be mad at myself, because whats done was done and I couldn't have changed it regardless. But there was a need to be scared.

All I wanted to do was find out how long I had before I started to get big. How long it was before I had to start explaining to people why and how I'd gotten pregnant. I wasn't going to kill it now matter how much trouble I was going to get in because of it or who it was by, no not this innocent life. I got my answer when I went to change and took off my shirt.

There was a small, ity, bity bump in my stomach. Only I could notice the change, after memorizing my stomach. The only way someone else would notice is if they ran their hand over my stomach a million of times. They probably still couldn't feel it.

I looked at my torso for a few minutes, then ran my hand over my stomach. I could barely see or feel it, but it still answered my question. I was starting to get big now.

I shook my head and continued to get dressed. I couldn't think about this right now, so I'd let the thought of me having a baby sink in later.

**There you go, another chapter, hoped you enjoyed it. I know this chapters short, but the rest of them are longer. Tell me what you think and if I should change anything.  
**

**R&R Please  
Bre  
**


	8. What will happen?

**Chapter 6: What will happen?  
**

The concept didn't set in until two weeks later. I hadn't thought much of it over the two weeks, until today. It was Thursday night and I was changing in front of my mirror into my night gown.

I was about to pull the shirt over my head when I noticed my stomach. Instead of the itsy, bitsy, bump I had saw two weeks ago, there was a more defined, more pronounced bump in its place. I let go of my shirt, and it settled over my torso. I wasn't done looking. I pulled the shirt up and started again.

I twisted my torso to see the bump from different angles. It was so defined, pronounced. I smiled. It was amazing. And that's when it finally set in.

I was carrying _a life _inside of me.

The sad news was simply amazing...and scary at the same time.

The amazement that I could harbor something so pure.

Sad that it came of something so nasty and wrong.

But it was not scary because I didn't know what to do or how to act.

Scary because I didn't know how to tell Troy, how he would act, or what he would do. Would he be mad or happy? Of course he'd be mad. Why wouldn't he be? The girl's he's been raping is pregnant with his child. Ok, so I know hes gonna be mad, but what will he do? Would he leave and never come back? Leaving me alone to raise our baby? That wouldn't be bad. Would he continue to come but make me give it for adoption? That would be bad, but standable. Would he make me have an abortion? That I wouldn't be able to stand. I couldn't kill something so precious as a life. Especially one who had never lived. Or something I already loved and felt attached to. Or would he do something harsher? Would he see all the trouble with having me and end our baby's life himself? While efficiently and effectively ending mine too? That would put us both out of our misery.

With that option out there, I couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes. All the fear from the first time Troy had come came back. I started to feel the exact same way I had when I was tied to my own bed the very first time Troy had come.

I feared for my life.

I saw my door start to open and I allowed my shirt to fall over my stomach.

Surprise of my life: In walked my mom.

It was weird because I hadn't seen her in months.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Hi mom." I closed the closet door.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing, just changing." We stood there for a moment. I got a little aggravated. "Don't you have to go to work?" I usually wasn't this impatient, but the baby made me this.

"Yes. I just wanted to see whats going on in your life."

I smiled and lied to her. "Nothing really."

She gave me a look I didn't understand. "Anything new in your social life?"

"No."

"Your school life?"

"No."

She hesitated a little before the next one. "What about your sex life?"

"What?" I almost choked out of surprise.

"Are you still a virgin?" I shook my head and laughed bitterly. "What?" She asked confused by my laughing.

"Mom," I said after my laughing subsided. "That ship has set sail. The ship set sail a long time ago."

"I should have known." She mumbled then turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "A few months ago, when I came home from work, I started to hear...noises coming from your room. Sometimes at night, sometimes in the morning. I sometimes saw the boy, who looks big enough to be a man, sneak out of your room afterward. I once walked in on you two late at night about a month ago. Neither of you noticed, y'all just went on having sex. The reason I brought this up is because I'm worried." I looked at her, shock written across my face. Were we that loud? I was better off with the sock in my mouth. "I'm worried that you aren't ready for this type of relationship. You're only sixteen. What are you going to do if something goes wrong? What if you two don't take the right precautions? What if he gets you pregnant?" I wanted to laugh, but knew the timing was awful. "What if this 'Troy' guy," I gave her a questioning look, wondering how she knew the name he'd given me. "I've heard you scream his name in your moment of passion," She answered my question. "What if leaves you?"

"He won't." I lied because I really didn't know.

"Are you two taking all the precautions?"

"Yes." I lied again.

"Which brings me to my next point. What do you know about Troy? Do you really know each other? Do you love him? Does he love you? Are you two really in love? Are you being careful? Does he really care for you? Or does he only want whats between your legs?"

I had to act so much right here.

"What?!" I said getting off the bed.

"Maybe hes just sleeping with you and using you as a sex buddy." She shrugged.

"What do you mean? What are you implying? That he's just with me to sleep with me?" Correct. "That he just wants me for sex?" Correct again. "You think I'm that easy?" Maybe."That I'd jump in bed with the first person to tell me he loves me?" He didn't even do that. "You think I'd give it up that quickly?" That easy. "That I'm that slutty?" I questioned her.

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Its exactly what you meant! But its not like that!" It was. "We care for each other." My voice didn't falter during the lie. "He's here to stay, and we're going to keep having sex, so get use to it." I said and turned my back on her, toward my window, and placed a hand over my stomach.

"Sharpay..."

"Don't you have to get to work?" I sneered at her. Before she could answer I said, "Bye, love you." I smiled at her now.

I heard her get up, mumble "Love you, too." then walk out. I heard my room door close and someone go down the stairs and out the front door.

I looked at the clock. Ten at night. When I felt a pair of arms around my waist, I jumped.

"Its just me." Troy whispered in my ear. That didn't make me feel any better.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and slid them under his. I didn't want him to feel the small, but oh-so noticeable, bump in my stomach.

"Did you miss me?" I didn't answer his question. "Whats wrong?" It appeared that two weeks had soften him up. Thank god. I don't know what I would have done if he had been harsh. I probably would have broke down in tears in front of him, and I really didn't want to do that.

"Nothing. Just a little ticked off after my mom's words." I shrugged. He dropped his arms.

"Lets get this started then." He grabbed me and started to kiss me. He pulled us over to the bed. He broke the kiss and sat down at the foot of my bed. His hands were on my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pulled me down on his lap, straddling him, and started to kiss me. My hands were resting on his forearms. He pulled my shirt over my head, which was followed by my bra and his shirt. He flipped us over and laid me on the bed. His lips went down my neck, were they stayed for a long time. He was unbuttoning my pants and I was getting really scared and paranoid that he was going to notice my baby bump. Notice our child's presence. When he finally got my pants off and was going for my underwear, it was just too much for me.

"I'm pregnant with your child!" I yelled and felt him instantly freeze above me. He moved his face back up to mine and looked me in the eyes.

"What?" He breathed. His blue eyes were dark and filled with some emotion that I didn't quite catch or understand. The look arouse another feeling inside me.

I feared for my baby's life.

"I-I-" I stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant...a-and its yours." I watched as he got off of me, sat on the bed and ran a hand through his tousled brown hair.

"Man." I heard him say before he got his clothes and started to put them on.

"Troy?" I whispered sitting up. "I-I'm sorry. Wh-"

"I'll...I'll come back tomorrow." He told me and his voice was full of uncertainty. I nodded and he left. I wondered why he had left and what he was going to do to me about this. I patted my stomach before laying down.

I don't know why, but I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Third Person POV**

Sharpay woke up in the morning and got ready for school like she usually did and went to school. She wasn't going to let the fact that she wasn't so sure about her, or her little ones, fate get to her at the moment. She was just going to go to school and try to pay attention and get her mind off it.

She made it to homeroom just in time as the bell rung, which means she wasn't late, but also that she didn't have to talk to Chad, Ryan, or Taylor. She hadn't spoke to any of them since the day she snapped at Taylor over a month ago, and she still didn't feel like it either.

First period rolled around and she found herself in her same seat beside Taylor. They didn't talk, but Sharpay could feel Taylor's eyes on her every once in a while. About halfway through the period, she felt nauseous and something coming up her throat. She automatically raised her hand and asked to be excused to the bathroom. When the teacher said ok, she rushed out the room.

Taylor noticed how her friend how gotten really pale in the last five minutes and was worried. She was just about to ask her if she was ok when Sharpay's hand suddenly flew up and she asked to be excuse. After seeing Sharpay fly out of the room, Taylor raised her hand.

"Can I go make sure she's ok?" The teacher nodded and she followed the path Sharpay had just taken to the restroom. Upon entering, she heard somebody gagging and throwing up and immediately knew it was Sharpay. She went to the door where she could see Sharpay's feet and lightly tapped on the door. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay had been in the restroom for about ten minutes when thought she heard somebody say her name, but she ignored it, thinking it was just her imagination. She had finished vomiting already and was just sitting there now, not really ready to go back to class yet. When she heard again, this time hearing in Taylor's voice. "Taylor?" She whispered in a small voice. Why did Taylor always show up?

"Yea, its me Shar, open up and let me in." Sharpay didn't know in which way Taylor meant. Did she mean open up and tell her what was going on? Or just open the door and let her in. So she just did the easier one. She opened the door. She saw Taylor looking down at her (she was one of the tallest girls at the school) with a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

Sharpay closed her eyes and nodded. "Yea, I'm okay. I'm better than okay, I'm great."

"Are you sure? This is the second time in a month that I've found you in here puking your guts out, so are you sure that this isn't anything more serious?"

"No! I'm okay! Why do I have to keep telling you people that?" She snapped, and was totally surprised by her outburst. So was Taylor.

Taylor stared at her friend with wide eyes. "Wow, where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Sharpay looks down at her feet, wondering, too, where it had come from. She had been feeling a little off balance all day, but she didn't really understand it. She had read many books about pregnancy, for her life class, and had thought she had understood how it would feel to be pregnant, but she was wrong. It was so much different experiencing it than reading about it in a book.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sharpay exploded again and watched as Taylor took a small step away from her.

"Whoa."

"Oops." Sharpay giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just mood swings." Sharpay laughed and left the bathroom.

Taylor just shook her head as she watched Sharpay leave. This was her first time trying to talk to Sharpay after last months drama, and it didn't go exactly how she planned. She really wanted to get to the bottom of what Sharpay had said and done, but Sharpay was acting really weird. Mood swings. She had said. She was definitely going to tell Chad and Ryan about these so called 'mood swings' and everything else. She had to get to the bottom of what was happening with her friend. There had to be a reasonable explanation to why Sharpay was like this.

**Sharpay's POV**

_'GOD!' _I thought to myself as I went back to class._ 'Why did I have to act like that? Now Taylor will know somethings up and, of course, she'll tell Ryan and Chad. Then Chad will just come up to me and ask me why I'm acting so weird, and won't quit asking until I tell him the truth, and I really don't want to tell him yet. And Ryan...man, I don't know about him.' _I shook my head and entered the class. Taylor came in a few minutes later and I was happy when she didn't mention what had just happened in the bathroom. We exchanged a few words during class, mostly about the project, but made plans to meet up outside of school and work on it. I knew that we were going to talk of something else, but I guess it was going to be okay, as long as I didn't mention the...

"Baby." I heard someone say from behind me and turned around to see that nobody was talking to me. It was just a jock greeting his cheerleader girlfriend. I shook my head and waited for lunch because I was starving.

**Third Person POV**

Taylor walked down the hall to where she saw Ryan and Chad standing by her locker waiting for her. She had texted them at lunch for them to meet her by her locker so that they could talk about Sharpay. She kissed Ryan on the cheek when she got to them and they walked outside together just in time to see Sharpay turn the corner toward her house.

"Ok, so what do you want to tell us about Sharpay, Taylor?" Chad asked as he sat under one of the big oak trees in front of their school. This had been their favorite hang out spot they were freshmen together. But lately, without Sharpay, it had been feeling a little weird for Chad. He really missed his best friend. They had known each other since birth, actually, Chad had been one when Sharpay was born, but still. He really wanted to know what was wrong with her and why she had been acting so bizarrely the past weeks.

"Well, I think somethings going on with her. I was in class with her earlier and she rushed out paler than ever. When I went to check up on her, she was throwing up, just like the last time I went to check on her. Then when I asked her what was wrong, she acted really weird. She was confused, then angry, then really happy. She said it was mood swings. And I was like, why would she have mood swings? Then at lunch, she ate like the world was going to end."

"I saw that." Ryan said, speaking up. "She ate more than you did Chad, and you do eat a lot."

"I wonder whats going on with her." Chad pondered and they all spaced out thinking about her. They sat in quiet for a while, before a light went off in Chad's head. "Oh god."

Taylor and Ryan looked at him. "What Chad?"

"Taylor, didn't you walk in on her throwing up the last time? Like this time?"

"Yea."

"And didn't you say something about her having sex with whoever made those marks on her body a month ago?"

"Yea, she gave her virginity to him and everything, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Can't you see it you guys?" Taylor and him looked at him with confused looks.

"What Chad? What is it?" Ryan asked.

"God, she's pregnant." He put his head in his hands thinking about what his friend must being going through. Taylor gasped as Ryan remained looking clueless.

"I can't believe it." Taylor breathed, sitting in front of Chad on the soft grass.

"Thats what everything points to, her being pregnant."

"But that doesn't sound like Sharpay. She's smarter than that. Smart enough not to get pregnant at sixteen while she's still in high school."

"But how much of this really sounds like Sharpay, huh? The way she's been acting these past few months, it really isn't like her."

"What made her change though?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, but I'd bet you anything that its that scumbag she's sleeping with." Chad seethed, hatred heating his whole body. "I mean, what kind of man would put his hands on a girl and hurt her then go and get her pregnant? I bet he did this on purpose, got her pregnant. I swear if I ever see him..."

"I know what you mean."

"But still, we've got to ask Sharpay about this. We need to be sure that she's pregnant, guys." Taylor chipped in. "We don't want to be wrong and push her further away than she already is."

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm going over there tomorrow and see whats going on. I won't leave until I get an answer." Chad said, more determined about this than anything.

With that, they ended their meeting and went separate ways home.

**Sharpay's POV**

I saw Taylor, Ryan, and Chad walking out of the building today and knew that they were going to talk about me. I walked home in a hurry to just get there and lay down. I was beet tired for some reason and just wanted to flop down on my bed and sleep. I was right in front my house when I finally noticed a car parked on the curb that I've never seen before.

My mom wasn't here, as always, so I let myself in and looked around my house. I saw the light on in the living room and went there. There, Troy was sitting on my couch, waiting for me.

I wonder what he wanted. Guess I was about to find out.

**Thanks for reading, please review. So I'm going to ask you now, would you prefer for Troy and Sharpay to get together, or not? Please tell me.**

**R&R Please.  
Bre**


	9. Can we go back to normal?

**Thanks for all your reviews, special thanks to mi amigo, Rose (**_you know who you are_**)**

**Chapter 7: Can We Go Back to Normal?  
**

Troy hadn't noticed that I was in the room yet, because he was still staring in front of him. I took this chance to study his face. From what I could see, he wasn't angry. He didn't like he was ready to kill me. He actually looked deep in thought, like he was thinking about something very serious. I wondered if he had something important to do after dealing with me.

When he finally noticed me, he stood and turned toward me. We were quiet for a while before he cleared his throat and said, "Sharpay."

I instantly got nervous. "Y-Yes?"

"Um..." He looked a little awkward for some reason, like he didn't know what to do or say. It was weird. "How was your day?"

"It was...okay?"

"And you're still...?"

"Yes, I'm still pregnant."

"Of course you are." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. I quickly went from nervous to confused, not sure what he was doing.

"T-Troy, is there something you want to do or say about this? A-About our baby?" I really wanted to get this over with.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, let me word this differently. How long have you knew that you were pregnant?"

"Two weeks."

"When were you going to tell me that my child was growing inside of you?" He sounded a tad bit angry, but his voice stayed soft, as if not to scare me.

"I-I don't know. I-I didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"B-because, I was scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"I was scared that you'll be angry and do something to me. I thought that you would make me give it up or kill it." The next thing that happened surprised both of us. I threw my arms around his waist and cried. I somehow crossed the room in a few steps, getting closer to him without knowing. "Please don't make me kill our baby. Please don't make me do it. I don't want to. Please don't make me give it up. Please don't hurt me. Please, please. I'm sorry." I sobbed against his chest. Now I was doing the crying thing. Great.

Though I expected for him to pull me off of him, he didn't. He seemed unsure of what to do. I doubt he knew what to do with a crying pregnant girl that was clinging to him. He just let me cry for a small while until he spoke.

"Why would I make you give it up or kill it?"

"Because you probably don't want a baby from a girl you've been raping. You probably just want to forget about it. You don't want this mistake."

"Why would I want to kill my first child?" I didn't miss the fact that he said 'first child'.

"Because it was a mistake. A big mistake. A very big one with a girl you don't even know!"

What he said next surprised me. "Everything happens for a reason. I would not and will not force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with about this baby."

I pulled away from him, backed up a few steps, and looked up at him. "Really? You're not gonna make me kill it or give it away when I have it?"

"No, whether you wanted to kill it at the beginning, I wouldn't have allowed you to harm my baby in any way, form, or fashion." His eyes were soft like his voice, which wasn't so mad anymore. "We're going to keep this baby, and since you wanted to in the first place, it shouldn't and won't be a problem."

"Absolutely not." I said quickly, glad that he had felt this way. I wanted to so badly throw my arms around him and cry about how thankful I was, but decided that it wasn't such a good idea.

"Can I feel your stomach?" He asked and held out his hand.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." He smiled, the first genuine and unscary smile I had ever seen him smile, and put his hand over my stomach. I waited a second before gently moving his hand then pulling my shirt up. He put his hand back over my stomach and rubbed it gently. He looked at me.

"This is our baby?" He questioned and I nodded. He moved his hands from my stomach and he looked unsure again. I watched as he moved his hands so that he cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He looked uncertain for a few more seconds before bringing his face to mine and kissing me. This kiss wasn't like all the others.

This kiss was soft, it was sweet. It was in a way that he had never kissed me before, and it felt nice. I let my shirt fall between us and my hands fell to my side as I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss. Among the things I had already been feeling at the moment, I felt another one seeping into me through this kiss. It was definitely something I didn't expect to think or feel when I was with him, but I ignored it thinking that it was just the pregnancy talking. There was no way that I could be feeling like this at a moment like this, about him. It was just too weird and crazy. Too crazy.

When he finally pulled away and parted from me, he and I both were breathing hard.

"I'll be back tomorrow," He breathed. "I gotta go now." I nodded and, after touching my stomach, he was gone.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts there and went upstairs to lay down, as I had initially planned to do earlier before Troy came. When I got there, I was surprised. There, on my bed, was a small stuffed teddy bear with a card lying across it's lap. I went over and picked up the card first. On the front of it said '_You're Pregnant'_ so I opened it up, and there was nothing in there but, what I guessed to be, Troy's hand writing.

_Sharpay,_

_Since you told me that you were pregnant, I haven't known what to do about it. I really wanted to say fuck it, leave, and leave you alone with our child. I know better than that. Now that I'm absolutely sure that you are pregnant, I want us to start all over. I don't want you thinking of me only as the guy who raped you and got you pregnant and have my baby thinking that too. I know that it's a lot to ask for, but I really want to. Lets just totally start over. Our baby will have a better chance at being happy if things are good between us._

_Troy_

I was baffled by this. Was he really wanting me to forget everything about what he had done to me these past months? I would have no problem doing it if it were best for the baby, but seriously? Yet, I was a little happy that he had said such things, because it meant that I was going to keep my baby and stuff.

I put the card in my dresser then laid down in my bed. The teddy bear sat right in front of my face, staring back at me as I stared at it. I went to sleep staring at the bear.

* * *

The next day, I had been working on my computer when my chair spun around.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey." He said as he pulled me out of my chair. He started to kiss me, as usual, and we sat on my bed. The only off thing was that he only took off our shirts. I got a little frustrated with this because I wanted to get this over with. He flipped us over, him on top. He continued to kiss me as his hands moved. His right hand moved down my leg, and slipped under my sleeping shorts. His left hand moved up my stomach and slipped under my bra, touching my chest. I decided to do something, so I slid my hands down his stomach and started to undo his pants. By that time, he had already removed my bra. He had just gotten his pants undone and was about to pull them down when I heard a gasp.

"What the _hell?_"

I broke away from Troy's lips and looked toward my room door and was surprised with who I saw. "Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked out of shock.

"I just came to see if you wanted to talk." He wasn't staring at my face, but at my body. I looked down and realized my bare chest was out. I covered my chest with my hands, but he kept staring.

"Chad. We haven't talked in two weeks."

"That's what I wanted to talk about." He looked me in the eyes, his green holding my brown. "I wanted to start talking again. I didn't want sixteen years of best friendship go to waste over nothing." His eyes returned to what he was staring at.

"Ok, but can you come back later? I'm kinda busy."

"Yea. Sure..." He said but didn't move.

"Chad..."

"You're-You're-" That's when I finally connected his gaze. He was staring at the defined bump in my stomach. "You are pregnant." He said it more like confirmation than a question.

"I-Yes." was all I could say.

"When? For how long?"

"I don't know, but come back later and we'll talk. I promise." I knew Chad, and this was the only thing I could say to make him leave.

"Ok, bye." He left.

"Anyways," I said and turned back to Troy. He had the same idea as me and started undressing me again.

Later on, after Troy had left, I showered. Now I sat on my couch and watched T.V. My hand was over my bare stomach, I was wearing sweat pants and a sports bra.

The doorbell rung and I went to answer it. I opened the door and saw Chad standing there.

"It's later right?" He smiled impishly. I nodded and let him inside.

We went and sat on the couch. It was very awkward and silent for a while, I was uncomfortable, until he started to talk.

"How have you been? We haven't talked in weeks."

"Fine, a little sick, but fine."

"Sick?"

"Yea, throwing up almost every morning."

"Why?"

"Um, its called morning sickness. All pregnant people have it in the beginning of their pregnancies."

"Pregnant, right." He mumbled.

"Are we going to talk?" I asked him, anxious to get this over with.

"Yes, is that guy still here?" I don't know why, but I heard a bit of distaste in his words.

"No, he left a few hours ago."

"Ok, so whats the story?"

"What story?"

"You know, about the guy whose apparently knocked you up." He smiled, though the smile looked forced, and placed a hand on my stomach.

"There is no story."

"That's a lie, but different question. What's been happening to you?"

I already knew what he meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"You changed. You went from nice, sweet, friendly, and bubbly to mean and vulgar. You started to curse me, Ryan, and Taylor. You started to ignore us. You're late to school almost everyday. You said those cruel things to Taylor. Her and Ryan nearly broke up because of it."

"I'm sorry about most of that. I guess I was taking all my pent up anger out on you guys."

"Anger. What anger?"

"The anger from my mom never being here, being alone, then coming home one night and getting-" I stopped mid sentence. The next part I was going to say, I couldn't. I would probably get in trouble for telling him this.

"Getting what?" He inquired. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'll get in trouble."

"With who? With that guy who's been hitting you?" His voice raised a little.

"What? He hasn't been hitting me. It's just...no one. Just drop it." I shook my head and folded my arms over my growing stomach.

"It can't be that bad. Tell me!"

"Getting raped!" I exploded. He was annoying the hell out of me.

He was caught off guard by my answer and his voice dropped back down to a whisper. "Raped? You got raped? I just thought he was hurting you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." My sarcasm was thick as I spoke. "There's nothing like losing my virginity to a complete stranger when I could have lost it to a friend." I shook my head when I thought of how I declined Ryan's offer. "Or continually having sex with said stranger. Or developing boyfriend/girlfriend romantic lover like feelings for said stranger. Then discovering that we never used protection when being intimate. Then finding out that I'm pregnant by him. Yep I'm absolutely fine." By the end of my rant, I was crying and Chad wrapped his arms around me, so I cried into his chest.

"Shh." Was all he said for a long time.

My tears dried and I pulled way from him. "I am so sorry. I just exploded there. I didn't know I had been so angry. I'm sorry." But I felt relieved for some reason. There was just something about letting everything out and telling someone about it.

"Don't be. Now I understand." We sat there for a while, until he spoke. "So is the boy I saw you with upstairs. Is he..." I realized then I had said too much.

"I-um-its-?" I couldn't answer his question, and he got his answer.

"He is!" I saw fire in Chad's eyes from the moment I said it.

"Oh no, Troy is gonna kill me!" I groaned.

"Really?"

"NO! Its a figure of speech. He's not gonna kill me." I said then mumbled. "At least not while I have his child growing inside of me."

"Speaking of the baby, how far along are you?" I was so happy he dropped the subject.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm about four months."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I feel oddly happy for a sixteen year old pregnant girl with no support system." I smiled. Chad gave me a look. "What?"

"You just switched from sad to happy. What just happened?"

"I don't know. I think it was a mood swing. I've had them all week."

"Another side affect of pregnancy." He joked.

"Yep, now shut up." I laughed and playfully punched him. I was so glad we were back to normal, well almost.

"So we're best friends again?" By this time the fire I had seen earlier had gone out and his eyes were soft and searching.

"The best." I said and moved my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back. We hugged for a while, and I couldn't pull away. I loved the feeling of having my best friend back. He seemed just as happy.

When we pulled away, we smiled at each other.

"Do you want to hang out today?"

"Um, sure."

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we sit around and watch TV? My body is tired and I don't like to move much. I hadn't liked to move around since a little bit before I found out I was pregnant. I don't think he/she likes it when I move around a lot." I smiled down at my stomach.

"Its okay with me. We wouldn't want to get the little one angry." He smiled and patted my stomach. We settled into the couch and watched TV. Chad wrapped an arm around me, his hand resting on my growing stomach. I leaned into his side and rested on my head on his shoulder. It was just like before when we used to hang out, except the third addition that was growing in my stomach.

We hung around for a while until it got dark and he had to go home. After he left, I went straight to bed, not worrying about anything. Just glad that I had my best friend back and we were close again.

**Thanks for reading. I really hope you like this chapter and that it was understandable. Review and tell me if you liked it or not. How will I know what to change or to do differently or what you want to happen if you don't review and tell me?  
**

**R&R Please.  
Bre**


	10. When Did This Happen?

**Chapter 8: When Did This Happen?  
**

I was woken up by a pressure I felt on my wrist. The pressure moved from my wrist to my stomach. Next it went up my neck, then to my cheeks, my forehead, then lastly my lips. The pressure was harder and longer on my lips. The pressure was enough to wake me up. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Troy on top of me, kissing me. He saw my eyes open and pulled away. "How did you sleep?" he asked while running his hands over my body.

"Fine. Very peaceful."

"That's very good." He said and kissed me on the lips. "Now you are ready to face me." He said and pulled away. His eyes were serious, and his features were set. I gulped very loudly and watched as he looked at me. "Why did you tell him?"

"I-I-"

"And after I specifically told you not to." His voice was soft, but his eyes were hard. I had no idea what to say so I apologized.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell him. I just kinda exploded and it all slipped out. I'm sorry."

"As long as you can keep his mouth shut, its ok. But it better not happen again, ok?" I nodded and his eyes softened up and his face became less serious.

I tried to shake the fear off, but that had scared me. He could be extremely scary sometimes. During the whole thing, he was a little stiff with tension, even at the end.

After we were done, we were just laying there until he suddenly grabbed my arm, the one with the scars on it, and started to stroke it. His hands ran up and down my arms until he decided to rest on top of my arm. He traced the scars with one of his fingers. I looked at him in wonder. "Do you know what it says on your arm?" He asked after a small moment. I nodded. "What does it say?" I looked at him in confusion.

"You were the one to put it there. You should know."

"I know, just answer the question."

"It says _MINE_."

"Right. Who put it there?"

"You did."

"And what does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Remember what I told you our fourth night?"

I thought for a little time. "Yes"

"What did I say?"

"You said that I was yours, and only yours."

"What else?

"That no else can have me, except you. And that I belong to you." I looked down and started to play with his free hand.

"That's right." I was still confused.

"What does that have to do with now? I thought we were starting over."

"We are, but not on some things. I want to warn your friend by warning you."

I looked up at him. "Warning me about what?"

"That if he kisses you, or touches you, or ever _thinks _about touching you in a romantic or sexual way, I will _hurt _him." His hand wrapped around my arm so tightly it hurt. His hand was right over my scars which made my arm hurt more. My arm pulsed under his big hand. I didn't want to say anything about his hand or his grip, afraid that he'd do something a lot worse. But when the small, but audible, whimper escaped my throat, he noticed the vice grip he had on my arm and let go. "I am so sorry." He said as he wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes, then kissed the sides of my face. Then he kissed my red, throbbing arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just sort of a jealous person. I'm sorry." Before I could respond, he was kissing me on my lips. He pulled away and looked at me with a mixture of emotions. Remorse and thoughtfulness were the only ones I recognized. He pulled me into his arms and held me. I stared into his eyes and he stared back. There was something else in his eyes, something that felt vaguely familiar. Something new. I could see the warmth and comfort radiating from his blue eyes.

I felt my mouth go dry. How could this be happening? I hadn't known about my girlfriend/boyfriend romantic lover like feelings for Troy until this morning. I wondered. He started to kiss me again, with so much fervor and passion it had my heart and stomach fluttering. Our baby could feel the passion to it.

I pulled away after a second and stared him straight into the eyes. "You're the only one, Troy. There's only you." I said and stroked his cheek. I saw a different emotion come into his eyes, but before I could tell what it was he started to kiss me again.

I had read about things like this: Victims of constant rape and/or kidnapping getting emotionally and physically attached to the capturers. I understood why now, melting into Troy's kiss. When you spend so much time with someone, you can't help but become attached. It was the same as me and Troy. Being with and around Troy for so long, I had become emotionally attached. Also, I read that having a sexual relationship with somebody can create an emotional bond, well mostly for the girl. Girls are more tied into their emotions. Troy had been my first time and my every time, except that one close call. Apparently, it had created an emotional connection from me to him that had created the boyfriend/girlfriend romantic lover like feeling. A feeling that he was starting to return.

_When did this happen? _I asked myself as Troy started to run his hand through my hair as we kissed. I brought my hand up to his cheek after a few minutes and held it there. He pulled away after a good while and stared down at me. I stared back. I kissed him one more time before setting my head on his chest. One arm slipped around my waist as his other one laid limp across his stomach. His well muscled stomach. I laid on one of my arms while the other was outstretched so my hand could stroke his face with my hand. I yawned.

"I know about how you feel about me." He murmured into my ear, his voice a soft whisper. I closed my eyes, too tired for any emotion.

"Mhm."

"You know they're not justified."

"I know. I can't explain them. They're just there." I grumbled.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Lets sleep." I nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning and for the first time, I didn't throw up. I sat up in the bed, and scratched my stomach.

It had gotten bigger. _I _had gotten bigger.

I looked down and raised my shirt. My stomach had grown about an inch since yesterday and I was confused. Was it suppose to grow so fast? I wasn't sure, and I didn't know who to ask. Even though I wasn't sure about the timing, I was most likely about three or four months along, maybe even five. I counted back the weeks that I had 'known' Troy. Roughly about 19 or 20 weeks.

I rubbed my stomach. I really wanted to know more about my pregnancy and my baby. The only way to do that was to go and see a doctor, but I wasn't sure that Troy would let me. I could try to convince him, but my work would be in vain. I was still gonna try.

I realized the clock on my desk said that I had thirty minutes to get to school. I got up and got dressed, just some sweats and loose fitting shirt. I twisted my body in the mirror, making sure that my stomach couldn't be seen. It couldn't.

I closed my closet door and turned around. I nearly screamed when I saw Troy standing there. I pressed a hand to my heart and the other hand over my stomach.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He smiled. His smile was so dazzling and my heart stuttered.

"Yes, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." He walked over, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. I wondered when our relation had changed from predator and prey, to boyfriend and girlfriend. He kissed me for a short second before pulling away and looking down at my stomach. "You've gotten bigger?"

I nodded. "Yea, you noticed?"

"Mhm. How could I not? I spent the last four or five months memorizing your body. That's how I noticed in the first place."

"Oh." I mumbled as he kissed me again, a little longer this time.

"Lets talk." He said.

"About what?"

"About what I wanted to talk about last night."

"Ok." He pulled me over to the bed. He sat on the bed first then pulled me down onto his lap. It was weird, because I was completely comfortable on his lap; his arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck.

We sat there for a while until I decided to do my asking first.

"Troy, do you mind if I go see a doctor?"

"Why? Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt?" One of his hands went to my stomach immediately and showed that his concern and fear was genuine and sincere.

"No."

"Then if you and the baby are alright, why do you want to go see a doctor?"

"That's exactly it."

"What?"

"I want to know whats happening with me. I want to know whats happening with our baby." I took a hand from around his neck and placed it over his hand that was on my belly.

"I understand, but why?"

"Because, this is my first one. My first pregnancy. I want to see how it feels. I don't want it to be unspecial and painful like my first time was..." I trailed off as I realized what I had just said. I snapped my mouth closed and looked up at him. He looked down at me, his eyes never changing. I looked at him for another second then continued. "I want to experience it the way other girls do."

He looked at me, uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't know..."

"Come on!" I pleaded. "Please, I want to do this regularly." I leaned in and kissed him for a second. "Please?"

He looked at me for a second before nodding. "Ok, but under a few conditions."

"What?"

"One: You will see the doctor _I _pick out for you. Two: I will go with you to each of your appointments. And Three: Any information you learn about the baby you will tell me, ok?"

"Ok!" I agreed happily. "Thank you!" I smiled and kissed him. We kissed for half a minute, before he pulled me away.

"Now its my turn." He said. I looked down at my hands. He shifted me on his lap and made me look him in the eyes. "Now listen, I know how you-" That's when we heard the car honk outside. Troy looked down at me. "Whose that?"

"Chad. He said that he'd pick me up and take me to school today." The car honked again. "I should go."

I went to get off his lap but he held me down on his lap. "No we need to talk."

"But-"

"No listen-"

"I have to go to school."

"I can take you."

"No, its okay. You wouldn't want to be seen with me anyways. My friends already hate you because they think you beat me."

"But-" I got off his lap and grabbed my bag.

"We'll talk about it this afternoon." I kissed him for a few seconds before rushing out the door. I jumped in the car with Chad and we left.

"So..." Chad said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What Chad?"

"You know what you have to do today, right?"

I looked at him confused. "No, what?"

"You have to apologize to Taylor and Ryan. You know that when you went off on her it was not called for and mean."

"I know." He made me feel like a little girl in trouble. We arrived and he pulled into the student's parking lot and went inside. There, upon entering the building, was Ryan and Taylor leaning against our lockers and talking. When we got to them, they stopped talking and looked at us. Chad bumped me in the side and signaled for me to speak.

"Guys, Ryan and Taylor...I am so sorry for the things I've done and said to you over the past few months. I've been going through a lot of um...personal problems at home and I wasn't taking to it to well. I guess I was taking my anger out on y'all and for that I am really and truly sorry for that. You didn't deserve that." By the end of my apology, tears had welled up in the corners of my eyes and a few spilled over.

They stared at for a second before Taylor moved forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. We totally and fully forgive you and we understand." She stroked my hair as she spoke.

"I'm so glad." She pulled me away.

"We know what's going on, Sharpay." My eyes grew wide from shock and I looked at Chad with pure disbelief and pain. But all he did was shake his head.

I turned back to Taylor. "You know what?"

"About this Sharpay." She said and laid a hand on my growing stomach. "Why didn't you just tell us that you were pregnant?"

She breathed a silent breath of relief. This what they thought she was hiding. They didn't actually know.

"I was just worried about how you would react and I was scared about what was happening to me. I was so freaking scared. I'm still scared." I looked each of them in the eyes as I said this. "I'm having a baby, you guys. A real living, breathing, _thinking _baby. Is that reason enough to be afraid?"

"More than enough reason to be afraid." Taylor nodded along.

"So are y'all gonna help me get through this?"

"Of course we are. We're your friends and we're not going to abandon you just because of one big mistake. It's gonna be okay." I didn't miss how she emphasized the word big.

"Thanks guys this means a lot to me." Taylor put her around me and we started to walk to class.

"No problem." It was quiet for a few minutes until Ryan spoke.

"What about the father?" He asked. I saw him throw a glance at Taylor, who threw a glance at Chad.

"What about him?"

"Is he going to be helping out? Is he going to be...you know, around?"

I wondered why they were asking. "Um...yea, he is."

"How does he feel about the baby?"

"He's happy about it." There again. They all glanced at each other again as if they knew something I didn't.

"So he's happy that you're pregnant?"

"Yea, kinda"

"But-" Ryan started, but I didn't want to keep to talking about it, so I pulled away from Taylor.

"I've really got to go to the bathroom, be right back." I left and when I came back there was no more talk of my baby's daddy.

The day went on without incident and, before I knew it, school was over. I was dreading going home, but I would have to do it sooner or later.

I walked into my room, closed the door, and was immediately pulled into a kiss. I kissed him back and pressed myself closer to him. He pulled away from me, but I couldn't stop kissing him for some reason. When his lips left mine, mine only went down to his neck. My reaction surprised both of us. I didn't understand the feeling that surged through me. I pressed my lips back against his lips, urgent and restless.

He broke away from me again. "We need to talk." I pulled him into another kiss.

"Later... After." I said, pulling his arms toward the bed.

The feeling that took over my body was unbearable. I couldn't handle it. I didn't understand the new need. In the end, we had to go again. This new need was so _strong_.

After we finished, we just laid there, until he started to talk.

"Now, I know how you feel about me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I know that my feelings seem wrong, but I can't stop them. You're the one who set them off."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I've read the connections are built between people having sex. And since you were my first, and every, time I guess that I'm emotionally tied to you."

"How?"

"Sex changes people." Since I was carved into his side, one leg and arm and my head on top of him, I ran my hand all the way up and all the way down his stomach.

"Yes it does, but it doesn't change the fact that you can't be in love with me."

"I'm sorry," I looked him in his eyes. "but I can't change the way my heart feels about you." I kissed the side of his chest. "The way I feel about you."

"I'm sorry about that too." I looked up at him, he was staring at the ceiling.

"Now all I can hope is that one of these days, you return the feeling." He looked down at me again. It looked as if he wanted to say _'Me too.' _but he didn't. "But just so you can hear me say it out loud; I love you." I kissed his chest again. "I'm in love with you."

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if I took too long to update, just had a lot going on at school, but now it's Winter Break and I'm so happy. Hope everyone's break is going good and an early Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it or Kwanzaa or Hanukkah. And Happy New Year's, early of course.**

**R&R Please  
Bre  
**


	11. Why Does Sex Always Come Up?

**Chapter 9: Why Does Sex Always Come Up?  
**

"Are you ready to go in?" Troy asked me and I nodded.

We were standing in front of a private clinic that Troy wanted to go to. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the building and up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The dark-skinned brunette lady at the desk asked us.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Dr. Cross."

"Oh yes. He's the second door from the rights down the hall. He is waiting for you." She eyed me as we walked to the back. I put my free hand over my stomach as we came to the second door on the right. Troy knocked and there was a faint come in. We walked into the room and noticed the room was very empty except the bed with the stirrups and some chairs. We walked deeper into the room until we were standing right next to the bed/chair thingy with the stirrups.

"Good afternoon." A voice came. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a medium height man with brown hair walking over to us. He looked as young as Troy. "Troy, its been so long I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good." The man turned and smiled at me. "You must be Sharpay. I'm Dr. Jason Cross, but you can call me Jason. I want you to be as comfortable with me as you can." He offered a hand and I shook it. "Here. Sit." He motioned for me to sit on the bed/chair.

As I sat down, he sat down in a rolling chair and Troy sat in another chair beside me. "Are you the one who is going to be checking on my baby?" I asked as he put latex gloves on.

"Yes. I'm the one whose going to be checking on and delivering your baby. Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Ok, so lets get started. When was your last period?"

"About four or five months ago. I'm not sure."

"When was your first time having unprotected sex?"

I thought for a second. "I think on August 15." Of course, I would never forget that date. The day I got raped and lost my virginity and met Troy.

"Is Troy the father?"

"I-" I looked over at Troy and he nodded. "Yes. He's the only one I've ever been with."

"Ok, so I want you to change into this," He handed me a gown. "So I can do the pelvic exam."

"Ok."

"I'll be just in the other room. Call me when you're finished." He got up and walked out. I stood up and started to undress. I took my pants and pulled my shirt over my head. I felt Troy's gaze on my back and turned around.

"He's very nice." I said as he stared at me. His eyes were locked on my chest. I looked down and noticed that they had grown, again. They were nearly popping out my new bra. I groaned inwardly. I would need _another_ new bra.

"Yea."

"You know him?"

"Yea, I've known him for a while." He waved it off and motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over to him, and he pulled me down onto his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss me. After a few seconds, I pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He pulled me closer to his chest and continued to kiss me. His hand snuck behind my back and started to undo my bra. I pulled away and removed his hands. He looked at me. "What?"

"We can't do this here. In the middle of a doctor's room!"

"He's my friend, so yes we can." He smiled and pulled me closer to his chest.

"No, we can't." I moved his hands and got off his lap. I walked back over to the table and pulled the gown over my head. Before I could call the doctor back in, Ty came over to me and pushed me down on the bed/chair, harsher then he had touched me in months. He got on top of me and started to kiss me. He got his hands under my gown and into my panties.

Dr. Cross', I was more comfortable using his last name, voice caused us to jump apart. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I pulled my gown down as he walked into the room. I looked over at Troy, who was sitting right beside me. He winked and blew me a small kiss. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Dr. Cross sat down in his chair in front of me. "I'm gonna need you to take off your underwear and put your legs in the stirrups. Keep your legs open too."

"What?"

"Its for the pelvic exam. Its to see how far along you are and to check a few other things."

"Ok." I did as I was told. It was weird having my legs open in front of a stranger. But what was Troy but a stranger?

"Ok, now this may feel a little weird." I was confused until he stuck his two of his gloved fingers in me. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth from his cold touch. I felt Troy grab my hand and stroke the back of it. Dr. Cross told me to relax and did this for a few minutes and then pulled back.

"So?" Troy asked. He was anxious as I was.

"She's 20 weeks."

"Twenty weeks?" I asked, that meant that I got pregnant our very first time, my very first time.

"Yea, five months give or take a week. Now, I have to do an ultrasound to be perfectly sure. So you can put back on your clothes. I'll be getting the machine." He walked out the room. I got up and took off the gown. I pulled all my other clothes on and sat back down. Dr. Cross came back in, rolling a machine with him. He put the machine beside the bed, then rolled his chair next to me. "Okay, now pull up your shirt." I did as he said. "The stuff I'm about to put on your stomach may be a little cold." I nodded and he squirted the gel on my stomach. I shivered, he was right. He moved a wand across my stomach. I heard the machine come to life, and was surprised to see a picture appear on it. I stared at it, mouth agape. Most of the screen was shaded in black, except for the white and gray parts in the middle.

"Where's the baby?" Troy asked.

"Right there." He pointed to this shape in the fetal position. I looked closer at the screen and finally saw it. I could see the thing growing inside me.

I could see my baby.

The thought brought tears to my eyes and my mouth went dry. "Thats-Thats my baby." I looked at Troy. "Th-Thats our baby." I looked back at the screen. "Th-Thats amazing." I smiled and the tears overflowed my eyes. Troy reached over and wiped away my tears. But even with the tears, I could see the look the doctor threw at Troy. It confused me.

"Yep, most first mothers-to-be think so. This is the head, these are the arms, and these are the legs." He pointed as he spoke. He looked at me and smiled at my dazed expression. "Would you like to know if its a girl or a boy?"

I looked at Troy. "Its your choice, baby." He squeezed my hand.

I turned back to the doctor. "No. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok then. Let me just make a picture, then I have some information to share with you. He got up, wiped the gel off my stomach, and rolled the machine out of the room. He came back with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here you go." He handed me the picture. "Your baby is very healthy and is growing well. Now in order to monitor the baby correctly, I'll need to see you in a month. Is that okay?"

"Yes sir."

He held his hand up. "You don't have to call me sir, it makes me feel so old. Just say yes or no, please."

"Yes, then."

"Okay, and about your diet. You'll need to eat more fruits and vegetables. You also need to eat daily and regularly. Don't skip a meal, remember: You're eating for yourself and your baby. Avoid anything too stressful. Stress harms the baby."

I nodded. "Yes, is that it?"

"No. Are you two planning on having sex?"

"Yes." Troy answered and I felt my face grow hot. Why did sex always come up in almost everything now?

"Well I have some precautions for you."

"Precautions?"

"Yea, when you're pregnant, sex can be dangerous for the baby."

"How so?"

"I've got a chart." He brought over a chart.

"Healthy Sex Positions?" My face burned even more as I looked at the inappropriate poster.

"Yes. Many pregnant couples don't understand some of the risks they have in certain positions. This one right here," He pointed to one. "is the most dangerous one."

"Which one is the safest?" Troy asked. I kept my mouth shut.

"This one." He pointed to different one.

After that, he went on describing the different positions and it made me uncomfortable.

Finally, he put the chart away. "Lastly, please. Never ever, have sex before an appointment. The pelvic exam is hell for me if you do."

"Yes. Thank you." I said and held the picture in my hand.

"Your welcome." Troy grabbed my hand and led me out the room. We got into his car and drove back to my house.

**Thanks for reading, and heres to hoping that y'alls Christmas Days and New Years is going well. Here's to also hoping that you've gotten what you wanted.**

**R&R Por Favor  
Bre**


	12. Is It Time?

**Chapter 10: Is It Time?  
**

The whole way I couldn't take my eyes off my baby.

We went up to my room, closed the door, and sat on my bed.

We sat in silence on my bed for a little while.

"So..." Troy said.

I turned to him and smiled. "Look," I said and gave him the picture. "its our baby. Its our actual baby." He looked at the picture for a second before turning to me with a smile.

"Yes, yes it is." He pulled me close and kissed me.

The next day, Monday, Chad came to pick me up. I got into the seat and smiled brightly at him. He looked at me weird.

"Whats with the freaky smile, tiny person?"

"Look!" I handed him my ultrasound picture. He looked over it for a few seconds.

"What-?"

"That's my baby!"

"Oh my gosh!" He pulled me into a hug. "That's amazing." He pulled away.

"Yea."

Today featured more baby questions about how I felt about the baby and how my baby's daddy felt about the baby, but I avoided the baby daddy questions just by showing them the ultrasound picture of my little one. That had them distracted for the rest of the day.

Later that evening, Chad and I were hanging out in my room. He was sitting at the computer desk while I laid on my bed, my shirt up, stroking my stomach.

I heard my door open and saw Troy walk in.

He frowned at Chad, Chad did the same (they didn't like each other much for some reason), then came over to me and sat beside me. "Hi Troy."

"Hey baby." He leaned over and kissed me. I put my hands on his face and held his face there. I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back. "So how are you and my baby?" He ran a hand down my stomach.

"We're both-" I stopped mid sentence and put a hand over my stomach. I felt a light flutter of movement then a thump against my stomach. I felt the thump again against my hand. I froze in shock.

Troy was the first to react.

"Shar, whats wrong?" I turned to Troy with a smile of pure joy on my face.

"I just-I just felt the baby move. I just felt our baby kick."

"You did?"

"Yes, feel!" I put his hand on my stomach. We waited for a few minutes then the baby kicked.

A big smile spread across his face. "I-that-oh-!" For the first time ever, Troy was speechless. He couldn't get a single word out. So he just kissed me.

We were so wrapped up in the kiss we totally forgot Chad was in the room, and he laid me down on the bed. Troy's hand ran under my shirt and started to squeeze my breast. I moaned into his mouth.

"Hello? I'm still here." Chad said. Troy pulled away to answer him.

"Oh, the door is right there. Make sure you close it behind you."

I could not resist the need that was running through me. I had learned about my increased sex drive when Dr. Jason had talked to us about positions. He said it was due to the overproduction of my hormones. They make me more sexual and overemotional.

So after he waved Chad off, I pulled his face back down to mine. I heard someone sigh and walk out my door. I would apologize to him later. We flipped over and pulled off our clothes. Much, much later.

_3 1/2 Months Later_

I was laying on my bed sleep. I was dreaming that me and Troy were on my couch doing...something. It was all my dreams were ever about anymore. Just sex. Sometimes I would have nightmares about when the baby came, and I was really freaked out by those dreams. Chad and Troy had told me that they weren't going to happen. That I would be a great mother. I couldn't quite fully believe them.

Troy and I was just getting started on the couch, when someone shook me awake. I groaned, but opened my eyes to look at the person. Troy was kneeling beside my head staring at me.

I sat up in the bed and stared at him aggravated. "What is it, Troy?"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something." He pulled me up and out the door. He put me in his car and drove me some place. He pulled me out the car and led me up a sidewalk.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned. My ankles were swollen and my feet were killing me.

"We're here." I opened my eyes and saw bright lights at first. After I blinked a few times, I saw what he was talking about.

There was a big window in front of it, store glass, so that light bounced off the object. The thing was a mixture of colors: green, blue, red, yellow, and purple. It was so lovely. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"Its a-a?" I couldn't get the word out.

"A baby crib." Troy spoke.

"Its-"

"Perfect. I know. That's why I'm getting it for you." I looked at Troy shocked.

"Really?"

"Yea. We need to be prepared for the baby. He/She _is _coming in less then two weeks." He placed a hand over my big, eight and a half month pregnant belly and smiled.

I smiled back as he pulled me into the store. I was surprised it wasn't closed, until I saw the time: 7:56 p.m.

He pulled me to the front desk where a tall man stood. The man looked up at us.

"How may I help you?"

"We would like to buy that baby crib."

"Oh, preparing for the little one I see." The man smiled down at me.

"How'd you know? My stomach?" I asked him.

"No. You're just glowing. Simply glowing like many pregnant women." I nodded and followed him to the back. He stopped in front of the crib. "This one?"

"Yes sir. How much?"

I tuned them out and ran my hand over one of the rails. The rail was wooden and smooth against my hand.

I didn't jump when a hand grabbed mine.

"So how do you like it?"

"Its perfect." I smiled. Tears came to my eyes as I looked over the crib again. I could feel Troy's eyes on my face. I wiped my eyes.

Always overemotional.

He slipped his arm around my waist and we moved back to the front of the store.

The man did something with the cash register. Troy handed the man something, money, and grabbed something and pulled me out the store.

I wasn't really sure of anything because I had started to drift back to sleep. He sat me in the car, and drove off.

Next thing I know, I woke up in my bed. I tried to sit up, but there was a weight my stomach. I looked down and saw Troy's arm around me.

He was already awake, so he smiled at me when he saw me awake. "Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning Troy." He kissed me for a few seconds, they weren't enough. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to put together the crib. I should be getting to that." He went to get up, but I held his arm. "What?"

"Can't it wait?"

"Huh?"

"Can't you put the crib up a little later?"

"Why?"

"Because, I really want to..."

"Want to what?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

Afterward, he and Chad were putting together the crib. Chad had shown up about ten minutes ago to hang out and decided to help.

While they worked, I laid on the bed watching them, though, for some reason, I really wanted to get up and help them. I had my shirt up, as always, and was rubbing my stomach. The baby was real active today, moving around and kicking me everywhere.

"Your baby is real active today, Troy." I called to him.

He smiled at me. "Really?"

"Yea. This baby is gonna be a handful."

"Yep. He's gonna be as energetic as his father was when I was little." Troy had come over to me and had put his hand on my stomach.

"No. She'll be as active as her mother was." I contradicted him.

"He's gonna be momma's little boy."

"No, she's gonna be daddy's little girl."

Our little fight would have continued if Chad hadn't stopped us. "Guys! The crib is done."

Troy and I turned to the crib. It was exactly like the one in the store. It was beautiful. My eyes got all teary again.

"I-Its beautiful." I said then added. "Thank you, Chad."

"A pleasure."

I turned to Troy and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled.

"Here comes the kissing." I heard Chad muttered. He was right. Troy leaned in and kissed me. It was a simple, two second kiss, but something happened. I'm not sure what it was, but it felt as if something had snapped. I pulled away from Troy and felt the spots around me.

They were wet.

I looked down and saw that my shorts were drenched. I felt somthing rip through my stomach that could only be described as a contraction.

I grabbed my stomach and gritted my teeth. I felt Troy's hands on my arm. The pressure let up after a short second and I could talk.

"Shar? What's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"My water just broke."

"Your what just what?" Troy asked, shocked.

"My water just broke." Troy's and Chad's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure? This isn't like the others?"

"I'm pretty sure that this is not a false alarm, Chad. This baby is coming today."

"What should we do?"

"We need to take her to the hospital." They agreed.

Chad grabbed me as Troy went to get the car. Chad helped me down the stairs, and into the car. He got into the back seat with me to hold my hand while Troy got in front to drive. He pulled out the driveway and turned down the street. Chad looked confused.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital."

"The hospital is the other way, though."

"Not that hospital, a private one."

"A private one? Why?"

"Because that's what we agreed on."

"Why? So people won't find out that shes having your child because you-"

I had had enough of their bickering. "Guys! Stop please. I don't need this. I don't need you two arguing when I'm-" I was cut off when another contraction came. I squeezed Chad's hand.

Right now, I was going through another contraction. I'm sure Chad's and Troy's hand were turning purple now.

I had been in labor for eleven long hours today, and my whole body was in pain. I had been nothing but four, _FOUR, _centimeters dilated when we had first come in here and it'd been down hill since then.

"When is...your baby...planning on...coming?" I grunted out, almost growling at Troy.

"I'm not sure. But he'll come out when he's ready."

I glared up at Troy. "Well?" I urged. "Is _she _ready yet?"

"_He _should come soon."

"Troy," I said in a suddenly sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"You said that _hours _ago!" I snapped. This was really making me frustrated.

The doctor, Dr. Cross, walked into the room and checked the machines. He had done this action every since I got in. "Hmmm."

"Am I ready yet?" I asked him.

He studied the machine a little longer before turning back to me and nodded. "Yes, its time for you to push." He sat down at the foot of the bed in a chair, and motioned for the nurse at the door to come closer. "When I say. One...Two...Three, PUSH!" As I pushed, I clutched Troy's and Chad's hands tightly. I pushed for a moment then relaxed. I was panting and I could feel the sweat alread on my forehead. "Ok, again. One, Two, Three, Push!" I heaved again for a moment, then relaxed.

"The baby's crowning!" The nurse informed us.

"Can I see?" I heard Troy ask.

"Of course." I felt Troy kiss my head, I kinda growled at him under my breath, and let go of my hand. "Okay. Ready? Push!" I pushed again. I heard Troy's gasp and I could only imagine what he was seeing right now. I relaxed back on the bed. "One more push. Make it big. PUSH!" I pushed my hardest. It hurt like you wouldn't believe. I kept pushing and pushing until there was a small cry in the room. I relaxed back against the bed.

"Amazing." Troy mumbled

"It's a girl!" Dr. Cross announced.

"A-a girl?" My voice was weak, like my body, and broke in the sentence.

"Yes, would you like to cut the cord Troy?"

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. After a minute, Troy started to talk.

"Sharpay look. Look at our baby girl." I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Troy.

Troy was standing right beside me, smiling down at a bundled up pink blanket in his arms. He looked at me, beaming.

His excitement sparked my own and I reached for her. "Let me-Give me my baby. Let me hold her." I whispered. I reached until I felt something in my arms. Troy sat the baby into my awaiting arms and I pulled her close to me. I looked at her.

She was beautiful.

She had pale skin, about the same shade as mine. Her cheeks were a bright red, rosy color. She had my nose and my dark hair coming out of her head. It actually surprised me that she had a head full of hair. But the main thing I noticed was her eyes: Grey-blue. I smiled and looked up at Troy, tears filling my eyes.

"She has my nose, but your eyes." I sobbed as I cradled her to my chest. Tears of joy ran down my face and mixed with the sweat that was already there.

"What would you like to name her?" The doctor asked.

I looked at Troy, and he nodded.

"Anna. Anna Lora Alice." I cooed, stroking my baby's head. She looked like an Anna.

"Ok, we'll leave you three alone." The doctor and nurse left.

I felt the bed tilt as Troy sat beside me. He wrapped an arm around me. "You did great." He said in my ear then kissed me.

"Can I hold her?" Chad asked.

I turned toward him. "Of course. Here." I handed Anna to him, and he got her in his arms.

"She's beautiful!" Chad said.

"She's your god daughter." Chad looked at me and beamed.

I laid back against my pillow.

After a while Chad had to leave and had left. The doctor had come in and took Anna back to the baby room.

After he left, Troy sat on the bed beside me and pulled me into his arms, against his chest. "You were amazing." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you. It's so exhausting."

"It must have been: pushing a human out of you. I can't believe I got to see my child, my first child, be brought into this world. It was amazing."

"Yea," I yawned, cuddling into his side. "simply amazing."

He bent down and kissed me on lips. It was a very gentle, very sweet kiss and it lasted for a good measure of time. He pulled away from me slightly, his head an inch away from mine. Then he said the thing I never thought he would. "I love you."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you." That made my heart jump and made me forget about sleep.

I opened my eyes and stared up at him, shocked. "You-You love me?"

He looked down into my eyes. "Yes."

"Since when?"

"Shh. We'll talk about it when you wake up. Right now you're exhausted. Sleep will be good to you." I nodded and closed my eyes. He was right.

I was under in less then a minute.

**I hoped you liked it, review please.**

**R&R Please.  
Bre**


	13. What Kind Of Love?

**Chapter 11: What Kind of Love?**

I woke up, probably hours later, in the same hospital bed I fell asleep on. I rubbed my groggy eyes and looked to my sides.

I doubled-took to my right and smiled at what I saw. Troy was standing beside the bed with Anna in his arms. He was rocking her. I just watched as Troy held our baby. He looked like a natural with her in his arms, it made me feel that he would be a good father. And I hoped he would.

He looked up and saw me awake. He smiled. He came over and sat beside me on the bed. I scooted closer to him and kissed his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me. He turned and laid Anna in my arms. I cradled her to my chest and watched her sleep.

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me on my forehead. I looked at him slyly, then back down.

"I know how you feel about me."

"Yea."

I looked at him curiously. "Why? How?"

"Sex changes people." He smiled down at me, using the exact same words I had. I smiled back.

"Yes it does, but it doesn't change the fact that you can't be in love with me." I copied him.

"Yes I can. You just gave birth to my first child-" His voice was as soft as a caress and his eyes were looking at the infant in my arms.

I don't know why, but his words brought tears to my eyes.

I interrupted him.

"That's not a reason for you to love me. Just because I accidentally got pregnant and had your child." I stroked Anna's head. "You don't have to love me. You don't have to return my love. There doesn't have to be the feeling with the sex. It's okay." I said and used my hand to push away from him on the bed. Before I could pull my hand back, he grabbed it and pulled me back over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and Anna.

"I-" Before he could finish, one of the nurse walked in.

"Time to take the baby." I shrugged off Troy's arms, and handed Anna to the nurse.

Once the nurse left, Troy wrapped his arms back around me.

I don't know why, but I was upset. "Let go of me." I growled. Something had made me angry, very angry. He didn't move his arms. "I said, let me go!" I pushed off his arms and slid off the bed.

Troy was very confused. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't want for you to love me because you have to. Because I had your child. Because I need it. Because you think you _have _to. I want you to love me because you _want _to."

"I do-"

"No, you _don't_. You love me like its a job. I don't _WANT _to be an _obligation_. I will _not _be an _obligation_!" I shouted at him.

"Baby, come sit back down." I ignored him. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. I'm not a job. "Shar," When I didn't respond again, he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap, against his chest. The tears came back. "Shar look. I love you, but its because of the reasons you think. I love you because of you." I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"I don't believe you." I mumbled. I sniffed a little, trying to hold back my tears.

"Do you remember that night when you asked me for info?" I nodded against his chest. "You had asked why I kept coming back to you and I had told you it was none of your business?" I nodded again. "I told you that because I wasn't sure myself, but now I know. I kept coming back because I developed feelings for you. I started to fall in love with you. That's how I know I love you."

_He's lying. _A voice in my head said. The voice was the voice of common sense. It had to be, because nothing else made sense about this.

I couldn't stop my tears from pouring out. "No you don't. You're lying. I don't-I don't believe you!" I sobbed and shook my head against his chest.

"Sharpay, look at me. C'mon, look at me!" I buried my head in his chest and sobbed. He grabbed my head between his hands and pulled me away from him. I kept crying. "Look at me." I looked down. "I said look at me." His voice was low and hard. I looked at him. "I'm in love with you, not because I knocked you up. Not because you're the mother of our first child. Not because you went through twelve long hours of labor to give birth to our precious baby girl. Not because you carried our daughter for almost nine months. I love you not because you're a job or an obligation. I'm in love with you because you are you. Because I was already falling in love with you before I found out you were pregnant. I just didn't want to admit it. I'm in love with you, so just get over it and accept it like I did when you told me you were in love with me. Ok?" There was a harsh tone to the end of his speech and it scared me. I found myself cringing at his words, but he didn't notice.

"Ok." I nodded. "You love me. I accept that."

He softened up. "Thank you." He smiled, pulled me closer to him, and kissed me. It was sweet yet passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he flipped us over on the bed.

His hands traced my sides as mine ran over his stomach. He was so fit! He had the best abs ever. I pulled up his shirt and ran my hands over his stomach, over and over again. His hands ran up my sides to where the top of my gown was, and started to pull the straps down. I heard the door open, but was too engulfed in what me and Troy were doing.

"Uh-uh." This made us jump apart. We looked up and saw the nurse with Anna in her arms. "None of that." She motioned between us. "No sex for eight weeks. Your body isn't ready for that. Your body needs to heal."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Troy climbed off the bed and rested in a chair by the wall. I re-adjusted my gown.

The nurse laughed and walked closer to the bed. She handed me my day old baby. "Shes hungry." The nurse said.

"How? I haven't learned how to feed her yet."

"You're going to be breast-feeding, right?"

"Yea." Then she started to explain how to latch the baby on and all this other stuff.

"Now it may hurt the first couple of times, but after a while it should stop hurting."

"Is this why my chest got so big?"

"Mhm. They grew in order to store the breast milk for your baby."

"Oh." I turned and shot a glare at Troy when I heard him mumble something like 'Not that anybody is complaining.'

"Are you ready?" I nodded. "Okay, now move your gown down." I looked at her wary. "Oh don't worry. I deal with this all the time." I nodded and pulled the sides of my gown down to reveal my chest. I did exactly what she said and the baby latched on quickly.

I winced as she started to feed. It did hurt. It felt as if someone was pinching me, over and over again.

After about ten minutes, Anna started to slow down and then stopped completely. I looked down and saw that she was sleep. I looked up at the nurse. "What do I do now?"

The nurse told me what to do and I did it. "Now rock her and pat her back to burp her." I swayed Anna side to side and patted her back. After a few minutes I heard a small burp come from her, and I smiled.

The nurse grabbed Anna. "As she gets older, she'll probably want to eat more and longer." I nodded and watched her leave with Anna.

As I pulled up my gown, I heard Troy whistle. I turned to him and he was still sitting in the same chair. He looked at me.

"Wow. No sex for eight weeks."

I smiled at him. "It's gonna be hard for you isn't it?" I asked him. He smiled back.

"Maybe."

I was just about to say something else when the door opened. In walked Chad. "Hey Chad, hows it going?"

"Fine, but I just got off the phone with your mom. She wanted to know where you were."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were with me at my house. She believed me. I'm still surprised that your mom didn't know that you were pregnant. You were so big, everybody at school noticed. She lives with you, how could she not?"

"Because she's never home, so she never noticed." I said sadly.

Troy was about to get up and comfort me, but Chad beat him to it. He sat on the bed beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Its okay. Shes just trying to put a roof over your head. And plus," I heard a strange humor enter his tone. "She'll definitely notice when the baby comes home and wakes her up." He laughed and I joined in. I leaned into him.

This is what he always did. Make a joke when I'm sad and try to make me happy. I loved my best friend. "Thank you, Chad." I hugged him and he rubbed my back.

I saw Troy get up out of the chair out the corner of my eye. "I'm gonna go get us something to eat." He said before walking out the door.

Chad pulled away from me. "So hows it going?"

"Fine. I just learned how to breast-feed my baby!"

"Really? Damn. I missed it." He gave me a sly smile.

"Hey!" I playfully hit his arm.

"I'm just kidding. How did it go?"

"Fine. It hurt, but that's how its suppose to be. I also learned how to burp her."

"That's great. When are you going home?"

"I think they said two weeks. And I can't wait to take my little bundle of joy home. It was like magic to hold my little angel in my arms for the first time. And shes so beautiful."

"Yes she is. She's just like her mother." He smiled down at me. "She looks so much like you already, and she's only a day old."

I looked away from him, blushing. I could never take a compliment from him. "Shut up. You're making me blush."

"With good reason."

"But don't forget, she has some Troy in her."

"Oh, yes. But she's still beautiful."

"Thank you Chad. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Tell me something I don't know, and I love you too." He chuckled.

I kissed him on his cheek, my lips ended up catching the edge of his mouth, and hugged him.

Then Troy walked back into the room with a Wendy's bag in his hand. He paused for a second when he saw us hugging, but then continued into the room.

I ended the hug and turned to Troy. When he handed me my food, I swear I saw an emotion flicker across his face and through his eyes. I couldn't put a name to this emotion, but it made me uneasy.

**Tell me what you think.**

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	14. Is It Reunion Time Already?

**Chapter 12: Is It Reunion Time Already?  
The Whole Family's Here  
**

"Hey, Hey, calm down. We're almost there." Troy looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

We were on our way to my house from the hospital, and I was ecstatic, and a little scared.

Chad was throwing me a 'Welcome Home' party. It was a small party, or at least I hope so. Chad told me he had only invited Taylor and Ryan.

I was happy that I was going to see them for the first time in weeks, but I was a little worried.

This was the first time anyone, except Chad, would meet Troy and it worried me.

What if they see that somethings not right? What if they notice how big Troy is? What if they figure it out?

I had asked my questions and vented my worries with Troy earlier when we were laying down in the hospital bed.

* * *

_'Don't worry,' _Troy had said. _'They won't know a thing unless you, or Chad,' _he had sneered Chad's name. _'Tell them. But I'm sure neither of you will, and they won't see it, ok?" _I had agreed and then he kissed me.

* * *

But I was still a little anxious. We had just drove into my drive way. Ryan's car was parked in front of the house.

They were here!

Troy got out and walked around the car and opened the door for me. I took his hand and he helped me out the seat, then I grabbed the baby carrier.

We walked to the front door and I hesitated with the door knob. I looked up at Troy, uncertain.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Don't worry." He whispered in my ear. "It's all gonna go fine."

I nodded against his chest and pulled away. He kissed me for a minute, before pulling away.

I took a deep breath before turning and opening the door.

As soon as I stepped through the door, a chorus of 'Welcome Home's rung through the house.

I had to shush them before the woke the baby.

The only people there was Chad, Ryan, and Taylor. Just how I wanted it. All I wanted.

Taylor was the first one to come over to me. She hugged me for a long time until she noticed the baby carrier in my hand. "Is this her?" She asked tentatively. I nodded. "Can I hold her?"

"Wait, lets sit down first." She nodded and we went and sat down.

Ryan and Taylor took the love seat, Ivan took the recliner, and Troy and me took the couch, Anna's carrier in-front of us.

I looked around. There was a few decorations put up, but not much.

"Can I hold her now?"

"No. Usually I'd let you, but she's sleep. I don't want to wake her up."

"Oh, so how old is she?"

"Two weeks. She was actually suppose to be born today, but she was two weeks early. I guess she wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see her."

"Oh." A strange silence entered the room. I fidgeted with my hands in my lap.

I hated these types of silences.

Troy saw my actions and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the side of my head. This action caught Taylor's eye and she looked at us.

"So," She started. "is this Anna's father?" She pointed at Troy.

"Mhm. Troy, this is Taylor and Ryan, my friends. Taylor and Ryan, this is Troy, my-my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, man." Ryan reached across the small place and shook Troy's hand.

"Yes, nice to finally meet you." Taylor said and shook his hand. I saw her eye him then look at me. The look in her eyes reminded me of that day in the bathroom. I remembered it clearly. She had called him nasty, cruel, and a monster. She even had accused him of being like Donny.

I had to look away from her eyes. He was not at all like Donny, anymore. Instead, I looked down at Anna. She was moving around, starting to wake up. I saw her open her eyes and blink a few times before she started to cry.

Everyone's head turned in her direction.

I leaned down and picked her up and started to sway her.

"Is she hungry?" Troy asked.

"No, she's just crying. Or she probably just wants attention." I cooed and smiled as she grabbed my pinky and started to suck on it. I was amazed that this stopped her crying. I sat back in the couch and sighed as Troy's arm tightened around me.

Taylor came over and sat on the other side of me. She reached over my arm and touched her cheek. "Shes beautiful." Taylor cooed. "Ryan come over and look." Ryan walked over and leaned and looked over Taylor's shoulder.

"She's a beauty. She looks so much like you, Shar." Ryan smiled at me and winked.

"You should see her eyes. They are lovely." I said smiling up at Troy. He rolled his eyes but smiled back.

I looked back down at Anna and saw her open her eyes. "Oh my. You're right. Her eyes are magnificent." Taylor said.

"Yep. She has her father's pretty gray-blue eyes."

"Yep. That's the only new thing she has. The only asset you don't." Ryan said.

"Yet shes absolutely perfect." Troy said. I could hear the smile in his voice. When I looked up, there it was. He was smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"Beware guys. They're about to start kissing." Again he was right. Troy used his free hand to cup my cheek and leaned his face down to kiss me. The arm around my waist tightened as he deepened the kiss. My arms didn't move because of the reason that I had my two week old baby in them. I heard someone say something, but I couldn't concentrate on it. Every time Troy would kiss me I would lose full concentration off everything else. Then I heard it louder. "STOP! Damn." I broke away from Troy, since he wasn't going to, and blushed. "We should keep it PG you guys. There _is _a baby in the room." Chad said. I blushed deeper and looked down at Anna. She was asleep again. I kissed her forehead and laid her back in the carrier. Then I yawned. "Ok, I think its time for the new mother to go to sleep, cause she'll need it. Trust me." Chad said and got up. Taylor and Ryan did the same.

"Hes right. We'll be going now." Ryan said.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Taylor said.

They all waved and left. I yawned again.

"He's right, as much as I hate to say it. It is time for you to go to bed. Come on." Troy pulled me off the couch, picked up the carrier, and walked upstairs. When we got there, I was surprise.

Beside the crib from two weeks earlier was a changing table. The changing table matched the crib and was exactly right. On top of the changing table was a whole bunch of baby clothes for girls. The crib was filled with toys and stuffed animals. And on the floor in front of the crib and changing table was a whole lot of bags diapers, pacifiers, and other stuff.

"Oh my gosh!" I breathed. "Look at all this stuff."

"Yea. Taylor, Ryan, and Chad decided to buy you stuff since you didn't have a baby shower."

"They brought all of this?"

"Yea, but most of the clothes are from Taylor. The stuff in the crib is from Ryan, and everything on the floor is from Chad."

"Then who is the changing table from?"

"Its from me."

I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at all the stuff. I saw Troy bend over and scoop Anna out the carrier. He moved all the toys and bears out the crib and laid Anna in the crib. I walked over to the crib and kissed Anna on her tiny forehead.

I pulled back and smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful and serene. I yawned again.

"Its time for mommy to go to bed." He grabbed my hand and lead me to my bed. He laid me down on my bed and kissed me on my forehead. He was about to stand up, but he wasn't getting away that easily. I pulled his face back down and put my lips over his. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled his body on top of mine.

We stayed like that for a while, until he decided to break away. "You should really get some sleep."

"Ok."

"And I should go." He said as he got up. I grabbed his arm before he could walk away from the bed. He looked down at me.

"Stay." I mumbled.

"No. I should go. You won't get any sleep with me here."

"Yes I will, now lay down." I scooted over to make room for him. He laid down next to me and I snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair.

A feeling of comfort swept over me and I was under in twenty seconds.

_Ten Weeks Later_

I was woke to a start by a cry. I kicked my legs off the bed and, almost automatically, walked over to the crib to pick Anna up.

This had been the routine for me for the past two and a half months.

It was very tiring.

I hadn't had a good nights sleep in months, but this was motherhood and I had no problem with it.

So I bent down to scoop Anna up in my arms, but she wasn't there.

I stood up, alert, and looked around until my eyes landed on one corner of my room. Troy was sitting in the rocking chair with Anna in his arms. He looked up and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I did, but then I figured: You've been doing this alone for almost three months. I should at least help you out ad give you a good nights rest." I yawned.

"Oh, thank you." I said and laid back in my bed.

"But I think shes hungry." I signed and got right back up. "I know, I know." I heard Troy's voice right beside me now. "I'll get her next time, because there's nothing I can do when shes hungry."

"Its ok. Hand me her." He put her in my arms. I pulled down the straps of my shirt and pulled down my bra. I started to feed her. I sat back against the head board and waited. Anna was three months now and she was getting big. She had been sleeping a tad bit longer and ate more often and longer. She usually woke me up in the middle of the night to feed, then slept for about five or six hours, then woke up and was hungry again or she need to be changed.

I guess I dozed off because next thing I knew Anna was out of my arms and I was being tucked in.

I woke up, I'm not sure how many hours later, and sat up in my bed. I looked around.

By the amount of light coming in the room that it was probably noon.

I felt weird, something special was happening today. I just can't remember. I knew it was July 16th, but that didn't ring any bells.

I swung my legs off the bed and went over to the crib. She wasn't there again. I looked around my room, but I didn't see anything.

"Maybe my mom has her downstairs." I mumbled to myself.

_Flashback_

My mom had been a little mad when she found out about Anna. Anna had been home about two weeks and had woke up my mom with her crying. My mom came into the room to tell me to stop the racket, but then she noticed the infant. She woke me up instantly and demanded that I hush that baby.

As I put Anna back to sleep, I had gave her my finger to suck on, she had asked me for an explanation. I explained to her that Anna was me and Troy's daughter. I could tell she was surprised. All she could say was, '_You were pregnant for 8 1/2 months and I didn't notice?' _I nodded. She was sad and apologized for not being there. She said that she was just trying to keep a roof over our heads and give me the best life possible. I nodded in understanding, the told her it was alright. _'I don't blame you.' _I had said. She sighed and stroked Anna's head.

_'I guess I'll be supporting you and my beautiful grandchild now.'_ She said and smiled at Anna, who was still sucking on my finger.

_End of Flashback_

She was very helpful with Anna, buying Anna bottles she would need very soon, in a matter of months, and a play pen.

I walked out my room and started down the stairs. It was very quiet, I wonder...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A chorus of voices greeted me when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

I screamed and jumped a little, startled and surprised by the people there.

There was my mom, Troy, Anna (Troy was holding her), Ryan, Taylor, Chad, and my older sister, Gabriella. The living room was decorated in ribbons, streamers, balloons, and...presents?

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Happy 17th Birthday! How do you feel?" Taylor asked as she grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the room

"I'm surprised. I had totally forgot that it was my birthday."

"Well we didn't!" Ryan said as he hugged me, a little too tight. Once he pulled away, my mother came over and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome."

I hugged Gabriella next.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too, and I can't wait for your explanation and the story of my baby niece later." She whispered in my ear. I sighed and pulled away.

"Will do." I told her. I noticed all the presents then looked at Troy. "Its present time!" I said.

Everybody nodded and I walked up to Troy and smiled.

"Kissing Time." I heard Chad whisper to someone.

"Thank you." I said to Troy.

"Anything for you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I heard Chad say 'I told you so' to someone. The kiss lasted a few seconds until someone cleared their throat. My mother.

We pulled away, me blushing a little, and went into the living room with everyone else.

I sat on the couch, Troy beside me, and was handed a gift from Chad. I opened up the present and it made me smile. "A bracelet?" I asked him.

"Yep, the one you said you wanted a few months ago. Its from me and my mom."

"Thank you." Since he was sitting right next to me, I hugged him.

I pulled away and looked around. "Whose next?" I looked around.

When I turned toward Troy, I saw a look in his eyes. It was the same look from in the hospital months ago and it scared and worried me. I looked away from him and grabbed the first present insight.

By the end of the day, both me and Anna had gotten something for my birthday.

It was time for the cake, my favorite, when Anna started to cry.

"Give her to me. Shes hungry." I said as I got her from Troy's arms. "I'll be in the kitchen, enjoy the cake." I excused myself.

I sat at the table and started to feed her. She was done after 15 minutes, and I burped her then started to put her to sleep. She was sucking on my finger again.

"Shes beautiful." I heard a voice, and looked up to see Gabriella walking over to us. I pulled up my shirt.

"Thank you." She pulled a seat and sat in front of me.

"She looks so much like you, well except her eyes."

"I know, she has her father's eyes."

"Who I suppose is the man I saw you kiss?"

"Yep."

"To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised when mom told me that you had a baby."

"I know. Who would have expected that I'd get knocked up at sixteen?" I said and laughed, no humor what-so-ever.

"That too, but I wasn't speaking of that. I was always under the influence that we were close as sisters."

"We are." I was really confused at where she was going.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Oh! "Why didn't you tell me when you found out that you were pregnant? We use to tell each other everything."

I shrugged. "I just didn't think I could tell anyone."

"You could have told me! Do you know how it felt not to know that I had a new niece? That you were pregnant? That you were even having sex!" I just sat there listening. She needed to vent.

I let her calm down before I spoke. She took a deep breath. "Ok, now listen. I'm very sorry for not telling you. It just...didn't cross my mind at the time. But you got to understand why. I was under a lot of...pressure. I was really stressed. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"Tell me how it happened."

I shifted Anna, who was sleeping in my arms, and looked at Gabriella. "Its a long story."

"Well, I won't make you tell me today, but tomorrow. The full story."

"Of course."

"Lets go get some cake." Gabriella said and got up. I followed her.

It was later in the day, about nine at night, when everybody had left, and now I was closing the door behind them.

"That was great." I said. I turned around and was surprised when I ran right into Troy's arms.

"You loved it?"

"Yea, it was amazing and the presents were great. But I didn't get yours...?"

"Thats because I have to give you your present alone," He leaned down and kissed me. "upstairs," he kissed me again. "in your room," again."on your bed." He pulled me into a long and deep kiss.

"Guys! Save it for later, when you're alone." Gabby said when the kiss got deeper. I pulled away.

"Sorry Gabby." Then I turned back to Troy and whispered. "What about Anna?"

"Gabby says she'll keep her for a while."

"But what if she gets hungry?"

"You just fed her. She won't be hungry for a long time."

"Well, okay. Lets go upstairs." I smiled as Troy pulled me in up the stairs.

"Make sure you keep it down." Gabby said.

Troy pulled me in the room, locked the door, and started undressing us. He laid me on the bed and started to kiss me.

The next day was very awkward.

I was finishing up changing Anna when Gabby came and asked me if I was ready to explain. I nodded.

I put Anna in her crib then went and sat by Gabby on the bed. "I'm listening."

I was gonna have to improvise. "Well, me and Troy met at the mall one day, and though you might not believe it, it was love at first sight. He asked me out and we went out. After about a month, we became real serious. So one night, after me, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor came from the movies, I invited Troy over. We were hanging out in my room, just talking, when he kissed me."

"So he pressured you?"

"No, he pulled away but I pulled him back. The kissing intensified and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. He pulled away when I pulled off his shirt and asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. I told him I did. We started to take off each others clothes and he started kissing and touching me everywhere. Everywhere he touched me it felt like fire."

"And how was it? Was it everything you wanted?"

"Everything I wanted and more. Amazing even. So after we had finished we were lying on my bed. He turned to me and asked me what I thought. I told him that it was great and that I didn't want to stop and that I was okay." Gabby shot me a confused look. "He was worried because I had started bleeding while he was moving in and out of me. He thought that he had hurt me while we were having sex, and I had to inform him that it usually happened during a girl's first time. Anyways, so after that we continued to have sex, always here because his parents were always home and he didn't want them walking in on us. So a few months later, I started to feel sick all the time and a bunch of other things and I automatically knew I was pregnant."

"So you two never used a condom?"

"No, and here we are."

"Thats a story. Now I somewhat understand. So what was he like when you told him?"

"He was very understanding. More than I ever thought he would be. He helped out, brought my maternity clothes, and scheduled my doctor's appointment. He even got the crib and the changing table."

"Wow."

"Yea, I was surprised he took it well. I thought he would seriously leave me." Before Gabby could respond there was another voice in the room.

"Ouch, I'm hurt you think of me that way." I turned to the door and Troy was there, smiling widely at us. He came over and sat beside me. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me.

"Hi Troy."`

"What are we talking about?"

"Pay was just telling me how helpful you were when you found out that she was pregnant."

"Oh yeah."

"How did you find out?"

"We were up here in her room and she was real fidgety so I kissed her. We started to pull off each others clothes, and when I took off her shirt, I noticed her baby bump. I asked her and she admitted it." As he said this, he started to rub my stomach.

"How did you feel about that?"

"I was ecstatic. I was extremely happy that I got her pregnant. But I didn't get her pregnant on purpose, it was merely an accident. Even though we are young, it was amazing to know she was carrying apart of both of us, our little angel, inside of her."

"How old are you by the way? Pay never told us." We both looked at Troy, curious as to what he was going to say.

"I'm gonna be twenty tomorrow."

Gabby took the question right out my mouth. "Really?" His birthday was tomorrow? "You're 19?"

"Yep."

"Wow. That's an age difference."

"No, its not. Three years is nothing. Remember that guy that was thirty and you were nineteen?" I asked her.

"I know, and its been two years, so you can forget about it."

"Not likely."

"I should've known he was older, you always liked older boys." She turned to Troy and smiled then started to talk to him. "All her boyfriends have been older then her: when she was five she held hands with eight year olds. When she was seven, ten year olds gave her valentine cards. And when she was fourteen she dated the seventeen year old named Donny. He..." She trailed off and stopped when she saw the pained expression on my face.

I had felt a pang of hurt and anger run through my body when she said his name.

Troy looked from my expression to Gabby's. "He what?"

"Nothing."

"What? I really want to know." I turned to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Seriously, its nothing. He was just a bad choice on my part."

"A very bad choice." I heard Gabby whisper and glared at her.

"Can you please tell me? I really want to know." He begged. I looked at him and searched his eyes. After a few minutes he smiled and kissed me. "I won't get mad. I promise.''

I sighed. "Go ahead." I said and laid my head against his chest.

"Well when Pay was 14, she had just gotten to high school. One day she runs into this boy named Donny and they started to talk. He asked her out. They were the cutest thing for the first few months, but then they got really serious. I noticed that the way they touched and kissed each other was very sensual and sexual. Once, I was walking around the hallways at school, I was in my senior year at the same high school, and saw them skipping class to make out. They were in the part of the school that nobody, not even the teachers, went in, and I was glad. He had her up against a locker, like him and her body were so close you wouldn't be able to stick one sheet of paper to them, with his lips kissing, more like sucking, on her neck. She had one hand in his hair, the other up his shirt- or that's where I hope it was, I don't want to think about where else it might have been-her eyes closed, biting her lip, and one leg wrapped around his waist. He stood in between her legs with one of his hands was holding her leg up on his side while the other was gripping her waist, slowly moving under her shirt. The hand on her leg was slipped under her skirt doing God knows what. He was also moving, this slow, steady movement, and I could see him rubbing up against her. It looked too sexual to me, and I got worried. Especially when she moaned like they were having sex right there in the hallway." I looked down in my lap and blushed. I remembered that day, but didn't know that Gabby had seen the whole thing. That was one of the very private moments that Donny and I had shared."I asked Shar and she assured me that they weren't having sex and that she was still a virgin. She told me that they were just in love. I didn't believe that. What does a fourteen year old know about love? So one Friday night they had went on a date and were walking in the park when...um... I don't remember everything. Shar, you tell him." I rolled my eyes then glared at her.

"Sure, so one day...hold up." I turned back to Gabby. "If I'm telling him the story, why are you here?" She playfully pushed me then walked out the room. I smiled as the door closed then frowned back at Troy. "I really don't want to tell you this story."

"Then why did you tell her you would?"

"I wanted her to leave so that we could be alone." I ran my hands down his chest. Though he tried to hide it, I felt him shudder lightly.

"Well...okay, but I want to hear about it before I leave."

"Sure." I smiled, not really intending on telling him anything. "You're going to be twenty tomorrow?"

He smiled and pulled me closer to him on his lap. "Thats a few years off, but its close enough."

"So your birthday really is tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"You're gonna be the double two right?" He nodded as he started to trail kisses down my neck. "Are you gonna celebrate it?"

"Mhm. I'm going to my mom's and dads." He mumbled, still kissing my neck.

"Oh. So I have to give you your present now no?"

"Absolutely, I would love an early birthday present." He smiled and kissed me.

Later that evening, I was up thinking. There was something wrong about the conversation that was between Gabriella, Troy, and I, but I couldn't figure out. A certain...undertone to her words that I hadn't noticed before. I don't know what made it pop into my head and make me think of it, but it was there now and I wanted to know what. I looked at Troy sleeping perfectly calm and peaceful beside me with me wrapped up in him, and decided that it was nothing. I was just getting ahead of myself. I wasn't going to worry about anything. I was at home, sleeping in my own bed, the man I loved was sleeping right beside me, and my family- my little girl Anna, my mom, Chad, Taylor, and even Ryan- was surrounding and covering me with love and support.

Nope, I wasn't going to worry about a darn old thing.

**R&R Please.  
Bre**


	15. Why? Part One

BTW: Jimmy is Donny, just a little name confusion, couldn't decide which I liked best.

**Chapter 13: Why?**

Part One**  
**

**Four Months Later**

"Oh, no. Oh God no." I cried as I sat on my bed in my room. Had could I not expect this to happen? Why hadn't I known that everything couldn't be perfect, not even for a little while? Now I felt so stupid. I had been fooled, bamboozled, and so many other things. Why didn't I know? Why didn't I notice? How come out of all the things that could have happened, this had to be the one thing? I should have trusted him when he told me.

I suppose I should start from the beginning of this, because I'm thinking in circles and not getting any closer to coming up with a proper solution.

* * *

It started about two months ago, about the time Anna was six months and everything was actually going good for me. Troy had gone out to do a few things for his actual job for a few weeks-he worked in his father's company that he would someday run- and me and Anna were the only ones at the house. We were downstairs and I was running around the living room. Today wad very hectic for some reason. The phone kept ringing, Anna was crying her head off, someone kept knocking on the door and running, my stomach was very upset, and my head was pounding.

Usually I'd be at school right now, while Chad's mother took care of Anna, but his mother had errands to run today and I wasn't feeling well. Thanks to Chad, and a bunch of my teachers and other friends, I'd been able to take a few tests and go ahead on to the 12th grade instead of being stuck back repeating the 11th. It was hard, managing time with my baby and going to school and homework and dealing with Troy and my friends.

Everybody acted friendly toward Troy, though I really didn't doubt they wouldn't. Even Taylor was nice to him when we all hung out together, which was often. Troy was also great, but I had this feeling that something was changing about him or that something was happening with him. He seemed a lot more distant lately and a lot more weird. He would sometimes act secretive around me and he never wanted to talk about what was up with him and how he was doing. I tried ignoring his behavior, but it was of everyone, Chad was always helpful. He would come over as much as he could, especially when Troy was gone, and help me out. He would sometimes even spend the night and take care of Anna and let me sleep, which I had been very deprived of.

But like I said: Today was very hectic.

I had just gotten Anna quiet when the doorbell rung. I touched Anna's head and sighed then went to answer the door. I swung open the door and almost fainted when I saw the person in the door.

He was tall, dark, handsome, and familiar.

"J-Jimmy?" He still had light brown hair, his great skin, and those beautiful blue eyes, but he was different also. He was taller and his face was more matured now.

"Hi Sharpay." My mouth hung open out of surprise and shock. His voice was so much deeper.

I stared for a few more seconds before blinking and shaking my head. "Jimmy? What are you doing here?" I couldn't keep the distaste out of my voice.

"Sharpay look, I-" He was cut off by a loud cry erupting from the living room. I sighed and looked behind me. I turned back to him and debated for a few seconds. The cry got louder and I decided.

"Come in, close the door behind you." I turned and rushed to the living room. Anna was lying sideways on the floor wailing. "Oh my." I rushed to her and scooped her up in my arms. I laid her head on my shoulder and swayed her side to side. I put a hand on the back of her head and whispered in her ear. "Its okay, don't cry. Momma's here." Her cries quieted down. I turned and saw Jimmy sitting on the couch looking at us. Without a word, I sat next to him.

"Who is she?" Jimmy asked, pointing at Anna.

"This is Anna." Anna stirred as I said her name.

"Is she-" He was cut off again, but this time by the phone.

I sat Anna in my place on the couch and ran to the phone. It was another bill collector. They had been calling all day for my mom. "She's not here." I said and hung up the phone. I went back into the living room and wasn't surprised when I saw Anna smiling and laughing at Jimmy. She loved new people. I walked over to them and put Anna on my lap.

"As I was saying, is she your sister? I would never have guessed that your mom would get pregnant."

"No, my mom didn't get pregnant and no, shes not my sister."

"Then what is she?"

"She's my daughter."

"Your daughter? You got pregnant?" He asked, but I heard his real question: '_You had sex?_'

"Mhm."

"How old is she?"

"Seven months."

"Shes beautiful and she looks just like you." I froze when he stroked her cheek, but she only giggled and cooed with satisfaction.

"Yea, thank you." He smiled and the phone started to ring. I stood up with Anna on my hip and he did the same. "I have work to do, so if you don't mind." I pointed toward the door.

"Of course, but can't you go to lunch with me? To talk and catch up?" I looked up at him impatiently.

"Sure, whatever. Come pick me up at noon. Bye."

"Bye." He walked out the door and I locked it behind him then rushed to the phone. It turned out to be only another bill collector.

I sat back on the couch with Anna in my lap and thought about what had just happened. Jimmy had just made a re-appearance in my life and wasn't so sure as to why this had happened or how I felt about it. My feelings were mixed between being worried that he was back, being happy I could possibly have another friend, and anger that he had the thought to come back into my life after what he did, or _tried _to do, to me. I didn't hate him, I never could, for it, but I still harbored some ill feelings for him. Anyways, I'd figure all of it out sooner or later, sooner actually, since I was going to have to have lunch with him tomorrow since it was Saturday.

The day came and gone and now it was Saturday.

I was siting in the living room waiting because I was going to lunch with Jimmy. He had called about five minutes ago to tell me that he'd be here soon. I was even more nervous because this morning I realized that I hadn't had my period for months. Even though it could only be stress, I still was going to have Chad run to the store after school and get me a test. Chad had been very worried when he caught me throwing up this morning, but after I explained, he understood. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that when the bell rung, I jumped. I stood up, grabbed Anna, and walked to the door. When I opened the door, Jimmy was standing there smiling. I almost returned his smile.

"Hi Jimmy."

"Hey Pay Pay, are you ready?" I was surprised he called me my old nickname. Nobody called me that anymore.

"Yea, just one second." I turned and grabbed the diaper bag, threw it over my shoulder, then grabbed the stroller. I turned back to him and started toward the black car in the driveway.

"Here, let me get that for you." He grabbed the stroller and the diaper bag off me.

"Thank you. I have to grab the car seat anyways." I turned back around, grabbed the car-seat, locked the door, and followed him to his car.

I put Anna in her car seat and we were off.

The car ride was quiet, except for Anna's babbling and cooing in the backseat. We arrived at this fancy burro called '_La Bonita'_. He parked and we went and sat at one of the tables outside. It was kinda awkward waiting in silence for the waiter to come.

I looked up from Anna, who was in my lap, and looked at Jimmy. "So Jimmy, how've you been?"

"Fine. After I graduated for high school, I went to college in California, San Fransisco State University, and majored in psychology and biochemistry & biophysics."

"When are you going back?"

"I'm not. I graduated this year."

I looked at him curiously. "In two years? How?"

"I took day and night classes and I had enough hours to graduate."

"That's great."

"What about you?"

"Nothing really. Its my senior year."

"Having a baby didn't screw that up for you?"

"No, not as much as you'd think."

Before he could respond, the waiter came and took our orders. He soon left, and Jimmy looked back at me, then looked at Anna, who was staring at him, and smiled.

"You have a thing for blue-eyed boys?"

His question confused me. "What?"

"I'm talking about her eyes. They're blue, which must be her father's, since yours are a beautiful brown."

"Oh yeah." The waiter returned with our food and we started to eat. "So," I said after a while. "What about you? Anything happening in your love life?"

"Nothing really. I had a few girlfriends here and there, but never serious. We'd go out on a few dates. Not much." He took another bite of his food and swallowed. "That's actually why I came back."

"Really?"

"Yea, I wanted to-" Just then Anna started to cry. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. She's just hungry." I pulled a small cover out of the diaper bag and laid it over my shoulder. Then I pulled down my shirt and my bra and started to feed her.

"Are you feeding her?" I looked up and saw Jimmy looking at me. What was it with guys and breastfeeding? Chad and Troy did the same thing when ever I feed her around them, though Troy had gotten used to it.

"Yea."

"Does it hurt?"

"It did at first, but it stopped after a while. But lately, my breasts have been real sore and it started to hurt again." I realized what I had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry. That's a bit too personal."

"Oh no, its okay." By that time, Anna had stopped so I moved her up and burped her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." He put some money on the table and we went back to the car.

"Actually, do you want to go for a walk? There's a park five minutes from here."

"Sure, I'll need the stroller." He turned and got the stroller out for me. I laid Anna inside the stroller and put the cover over her since she was now sleep. I buckled her in and we started to walk.

It was quiet on the walk there. We entered the park, it wasn't that big. It had a small playground, a few benches, and a path that ran around the park. We started to walk the path. It was very pretty, but also very familiar. I looked around and saw another pathway that led into a more private part of the park. We went down that path. This path ventured into the trees and it looked even more familiar. I looked up at Jimmy and he was looking at me.

"Do you remember this place?"

I looked around and, upon seeing a very familiar bench, realized where we were. "Yea, we're where you took me that night. It's where you..." I paused and looked back up at him.

"It's where I hit you for the first time." I looked away. He guided us to the sides of the path and we sat on a bench there.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Why did you bring me here?" I had tried to hide the tears and emotion in my voice. It worked, halfway.

"I wanted a quiet, secluded place to talk to you." He paused for a second. "And I really wanted to apologize."

I turned Anna's stroller toward me and watched her sleep. "Jimmy, I already told you: I forgive you. I forgave you three years ago."

"But just because you forgave me, doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change that you hate me."

"I don't hate you." It was the truth. I didn't hate him.

He took a deep breath. "Well that's good because..." He took another deep breath. "Look, I'm still in love with you, Sharpay."

This surprised me. "What?"

"I'm still in love with you, and-and I want you to be with me."

This surprised me more. "Again, What?"

"I want to be with you. I want to love you. I want you in my life again. I want you to give me another chance. I want to be able to kiss and touch and hold you again."

I sat there speechless. Here he is, proclaiming that he wants me back, and I'm just sitting here like a lump on a log. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll be with me, Shar. Say yes. I know that you still love me, you said you would forever. And you are no liar. So just say yes."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already in love with someone."

"Who?"

"Anna's father of course."

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

"I guess I understand. He is the father of your baby and you must have loved him to have a baby with him."

"Um, yeah. Of course." I was feeling a little weird about that comment.

"But I'm not going to give up on us just yet."

"Why not?"

"What I feel for you is worth waiting and fighting for. You, are worth waiting and fighting for."

I didn't have anything to say to that so I just accepted his hand when he put it out to help me off the bench. We were in his car and driving a few minutes later.

"It is such a beautiful Saturday and it's only two in the afternoon, are you sure you just want me to take you home?" He asked as we exited the highway.

He had a point.

It was a beautiful Saturday, Anna had just woken up a few minutes ago from a very short nap, there was nothing to do at the house, and we'd both been trapped up in a house or a school for what seemed like forever. We needed a day of something new that wasn't so routine.

"You know what, you're right. Is there anything fun you can think of that we can do today?"

He looked over at me and smiled. "As a matter of fact, there is."

**Troy's POV**

"I can't believe no one is here." I said as I entered Sharpay's house. Some one was usually here, especially on the weekends. But the house was abandoned. I walked to the living room surprised to see that baby toys and school books littered the floor. Sharpay was kind of a neat freak.

I had planned on surprising Shar by coming back earlier than I told her I would. She thought I wasn't going to be back until Wednesday, but here I was on Saturday, four days early, and nobody was here.

I'd been gone for the past two weeks on a business trip for my father. When he was around my age, my father, Jack Bolton, had become an entrepreneur and a rich one at that. I wasn't quite sure as to all of the knowledge of everything that his business serviced to the people, but people loved. People all over the world. I went on these routine trips with my dad so that I could see what running his business was like so that if something ever happened to him, like him dying or he becoming too old to manage it, I could take over and run it the same way he had.

I almost looked forward to it.

I looked around the whole house before concluding no one was here. So I went upstairs and laid on Shar's bed and waited and fixed my eyes on a picture of Sharpay and my lovely little daughter. I hoped she would be happy to see me.

It was always so weird feeling these things I felt for her-someone who had started out as no one but some little girl I could have sex with and take advantage of. It was so weird loving her and wanting her and caring for her and hoping that she felt the same. I had never felt these feelings for anyone in my life and it was just new to me. It was also weird feeling guilt. I had raped so many girls before that I couldn't even remember half of them and I had never felt guilty, not even a little, for it. But with Sharpay I felt guilty for doing this to her and everything. I felt guilty for getting her pregnant, making her a teenage mom, and screwing her life up. But right now, I felt the most guilty for betraying her trust. Not just that, but for betraying her trust and love with...

"Hi Troy." I looked away from the picture of my daughter and the woman I loved.

"Gabriella." I said, and sighed as I did. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at college? Way in Maine?"

She smiled at me, a sweet and innocent smile that I had quickly learn to see through. "Mom and I agreed that I should take a little time off from school to come home and help my little sister out as she adjusts to being a mother. Her life has been so crazy lately, don't you agree?"

_Bullshit. She wants something. _I thought as she walked deeper in the room. "Yea. You should probably go somewhere else and wait. Your mom or your _sister _will be home soon." Her smile just broaden. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. Just as I was about to get up and move; she was on top of me straddling me. "Get off of me Gabriella."

"Why should I? We had so much fun last time." Her smile transformed into a mischievous and seductive one.

"Because I'm in love with Sharpay and Sharpay is _your _sister."

"But if you love her so much, why were you with me those many nights ago?" She smiled and ran her hands over my chest.

I grabbed her hands and moved her away from me. "Look, Gabriella. What we did the last time was a mistake, a huge one-"

"One you made three times."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we stop. I don't want to hurt Sharpay, I love her. You shouldn't want to hurt her either. She is your sister. You can't be so heartless to the point that you want to keep having sex with the father of your niece and the person your sister is in love with."

"Yes, actually, I can and I am." She swatted my hands away from hers and got back on top of me.

"But why would you want to hurt your little sister? I love Sharpay and you should too. Why would you hurt her and end up hurting her child? Don't you love?"

"Of course I love my sister. Of course I love my niece. But I am not going to let that get in the way of what I want, or who I want..." She smiled and ran her fingers down my chest again.

"Gabriella no."

"Troy-"

"No."

I was just getting ready to shove her away from me when she opened her mouth and said: "Do it Troy or I'll tell Sharpay everything."

I glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"I would. I'll tell her about the three marvelous times we spent together: together, naked, on _her _bed, while she was gone. I'd do it."

"Don't do it. Those were mistakes and you know it. If you tell her anything, you'll end up breaking her heart."

"I don't care. Just do this this one more time and I swear we'll never have to do this again and I won't tell Shar anything."

I didn't know if I should have believed her, but if doing this would end her reign of terror, I'd do it. I flipped us over on the bed and glared at her as she started to undress us.

"The last time." I practically growled.

"Oh shut up and pull down your pants." She sneered.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

It was quick and over easily. She was satisfied enough to the point to where she couldn't possibly want anymore. We were just finishing up and she was still acting like the leech she was and kissing on my neck when I heard something from the door.

I jumped up and looked at the door just in time to see a flash of someone with brown hair drop something and dash out the door. I quickly followed, after throwing on my pants, and ran down the stairs. Chad was gone, I knew was him with no doubt, but whatever he was carrying was left abandoned by Sharpay's room door. I went back to the place where it was and saw a plastic bag with a box in it. I peeked in the bag and rocked back on my feet. There was a pregnancy test in the bag. My eyes got wide. I didn't have the thought to move from my spot. I just sat there outside the room.

Who would Chad be buying a pregnancy test for? And why would he bring them to Sharpay's house?

I shook my head again when I realized how stupid those questions were because the who and the why were so obvious. It was Sharpay, but could she really be pregnant again? Could she really have our second child growing in her stomach? How could she be pregnant again? We were so careful every time this time. Why didn't she tell me she thought she might be pregnant? She must have just thought about it a few days ago or something.

Gabriella walked out the room fully dress a minute later.

"You know, if you weren't so stuck on my sister, I'd actually like you." I flicked her off, wishing I could do more, as she walked into the guest room, which was probably hers now, and closed the door.

I hadn't felt so powerless in my life. This is why you don't fall in can never have full control over anything.

Again I heard the front door shut but this time I heard a familiar laugh that I knew belonged to Sharpay. I finally had the mind to get up from my seat at the door when I heard her start upstairs. She appeared at the top of the steps with Anna on her hip and a bag in the other hand, and turned down the hallway for her room. She didn't notice me-she had stop to look behind her at something or someone down the stairs-until Anna clued her in by saying, "Dada."

"What?" She said looking down at our daughter before looking up and spotting me. She was shocked at first but then she smiled happily. "Troy? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting back for a few more days. I'm so happy to see you...why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

I really couldn't think about answering her questions or bring myself to care that there was someone coming up the stairs behind her. I could only think about the question rocketing through my head.

"Sharpay, are you pregnant?"

**A/N: **I know it's kind of long, its gonna either be in two or three or maybe even four parts, sorry if it's too long and for taking so long to update. It's been a real interesting few months at my house. Anyways, tell me what you think.

**R&R Please  
Bre  
**


	16. Why? Part Two

**Chapter 14: Why**

Part Two

**Sharpay's POV**

"Sharpay, are you pregnant?" Troy asked me, knocking me senseless. I stopped in my tracks completely and stared at him for a second.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you pregnant again?"

"No, why would you think that?" I said, looking back down the stairs and silently telling Jimmy not to come up. I did not want him to hear what we were talking about. This was private.

After deciding to go out for the day, he took us out to the fair. It was really nice because I hadn't been to one in a long time and it was Anna's first time. We were there for hours and Anna had so much fun. On the few rides we did get on- the Ferris wheel and a thing like the tea cups at six flags- she laughed her little head off and she couldn't get enough of the cotton candy, though I stopped her at one. That's the main reason I had come upstairs, to wash and change Anna before I sat back down with Jimmy to catch up some more, but Troy had stopped me with this out of the blue question.

"Um, maybe because Chad dropped off this pregnancy test at your room door."

Well, maybe not totally.

"Oh that."

"Yea."

"I'm not pregnant. The test is for Taylor. She's been worried about it for the past few weeks so she had Chad go get her them."

"But why would he leave them at your door?"

"We were going to go by later to be with her while she took them. He was going to come and wait for me, but I don't know why he didn't or why he just left. He should be coming back later anyways so it doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No, so stop your worrying. You're not gonna have another kid anytime soon. If I thought I was pregnant, I would tell you." I walked past him into my room. He followed. "But you still didn't answer my questions. What are you doing back so early?"

"My dad finished almost a whole week early so I got to leave. I came here as soon as I had the chance to come and see my favorite girl."

I smiled. "Aw. How sweet of you."

"Oh, I was talking about Anna." He looked pass me and grabbed Anna from my arms. I hit him on his arm and he laughed before I took Anna back from him, cleaned her, and put her in her crib. She was out like a light in under two minutes.

"So you didn't miss me at all?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know I missed you so much." He moved over to me, wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me off the floor. "I missed you the most." He whispered before kissing me.

"I missed you too." I kissed him before he spun me around and I was laughing.

"Aw, how sweet." I heard and looked up and saw my sister standing at my room door smiling at us. I immediately felt Troy's arms tighten around me, but they relaxed just as fast so I really couldn't tell that it really happened.

"Hey Gabby! How was your flight from Maine?"

"Good. It was really relaxing. I'm just glad I'm home with family and the ones I love." She left after that statement and I was so confused because Troy was acting so weird. I could feel the tension in his arms again and in his shoulders. It also showed in his face when I looked down at his face, he still had me off the floor.

"Um, Troy?" I said and he snapped out of whatever mood he was in.

"Oh, sorry. Here." He sat me back down on the floor and grabbed himself a shirt and some more pants.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go...take a quick shower."

"O...k?" I said, even more confused than earlier. He left me standing in the middle of my room wondering what was up with him.

I shook my head and went back downstairs. Jimmy was sitting on the couch watching TV when I got there, but quickly turned it off when he saw me. I went and sat next to him.

"So, that was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been with him?"

"A little bit over a year." He nodded and we talked for a little while longer until he had to go to work. It was nice. It helped me remember his good traits whether than the bad part of our relationship. He was such a good listener and he was so funny, I really forgot how much fun it was hanging out with him.

I was now sitting on the couch, waiting impatiently for Chad to either return my text or knock on the door. I really wondered why he left the test at my door knowing that someone might spot it, not specifically Troy, but someone. It could have been my mother! She definitely wouldn't be happy if she found it that I could be with child again. This wasn't like Chad. He was usually a lot more precise with what he did. He must have been surprised by something, that was the only reason I could guess. Otherwise, he would have stayed here and waited for me to get back. So I wondered what could surprise him...

This was around the time that Gabriella walked into the living room wearing her favorite purple tank top and her jean shorts. Normally, I'd be okay with that, but her shorts were a little too short and her shirt a little too tight for my liking.

"Why do you have that on, Gabriella?"

"Oh, this? Well it's hot outside."

"But don't you think it's a little inappropriate wearing that around your sister's boyfriend? Troy is here."

"So? Why would he even care if I dress like this? He loves you, so it doesn't matter." I saw a flash in her eyes but it was gone before I could tell what it was.

"It does matter. Gabby, you're hot. Any man would be crazy not to look."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, but I still don't think I catch your drift by you saying that. What does any man have to do with with my clothes?"

"This is what I mean: Troy's a _man_. It doesn't matter if he is in love with me or anything else. He is a man which means he will look regardless and I don't want him looking at you like that. I trust him, and you, completely but I don't want him to even have the temptation."

"Oh, Shar," She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders "don't be so insecure and worrisome. Troy will never look at me with that intention." Her original smile changed only slightly but it made a huge difference. One I couldn't really decipher. "But to make you happy, I'll go change." She turned and went back up to her room.

It was weird. Our little conversation made me resent the fact that mom let her take a break from college. I had never resented Gabby in my whole life, well maybe just a little because of what happened with our dad though it wasn't her fault, and it was just so different that I felt this way.

Finally, after waiting almost half an hour for him, Chad finally came and knocked on our door. I jumped up and went to answer it.

"Chad!" I hugged him and pulled him inside the house. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

"Sharpay, there's something I need to tell you-" Before he even got to finish what he was saying, Troy came downstairs fully dressed.

"Hey Chad, you mind if I speak to you over here for a minute?" Troy said kindly, which I found a little strange. Chad and Troy never talked unless it was either important or I made them. Another strange thing: Chad willingly went with him. It really made me wonder what was going on around here.

Maybe there was something in the water.

**No One's POV**

'_Oh man.'_ Chad thought as he slowly followed Troy into the kitchen and closed the door**. **He already knew this was coming. He had known the moment he had saw him walk down the stairs that Troy knew he had saw him.

He'd been on his way to deliver the pregnancy test to Sharpay, expecting her to be in her room with Anna, when he walked on something he didn't expect.

Troy and Gabriella having sex.

It wasn't a sight he had wanted to see at all. His best friend's sister, though she was very hot, and his best friend's boyfriend. He really didn't think that would happen, but he had seen it and was surprised. So surprised that he dropped the bag in his hand. The moment it left his hand, he was off. He didn't want Troy to have the chance of knowing that he knew. He wanted Troy to be blindsided by justice when Sharpay broke up with him after Chad told her.

"Listen-" Chad started but was interrupted by Troy, who put his arm across his neck and slammed him quietly against the wall next to the door.

"No, you listen." Troy said in a low whisper that could make big football players tremble with fear. He focused his cold blue eyes on Chad and gave him the most menacing glare he could. "Whatever you saw upstairs, whatever you _think _you saw, didn't happen. You didn't see me, you didn't see Gabriella, you didn't see nothing. I've worked too damn hard and I love Sharpay too damn much to let this stupid thing make her angry at me."

Troy was scary, but he wasn't scaring Chad. At the moment. "I know what I saw and I know what I'm going to do. I'ma tell her what I saw. And if you're not man enough to deal with the consequences behind it, then that's your problem."

"This is none of your business. I'll tell her when I get ready. So stay the hell out of this."

"It doesn't matter if you think this is my business. Sharpay is my best friend and care about her way too much to let this important...character flaw slip past her. I'm not going to sit back and watch her get hurt. So you better tell her soon, or I'll tell her for you. And she won't be very happy that her best friend is telling her that her boyfriend is sleeping with her sister." Troy glared at him for a few more seconds before backing away and sighing in defeat.

"Just please. Give me a little bit of time and I will." Chad looked at him before nodding and they went back in the living room with Sharpay.

She looked a little worried.

"Did you two have a nice...talk?"

Troy glanced at Chad. "Yea, we did. Didn't we Chad?"

Chad glared at Troy for a second before nodding at Sharpay. "Yes. We did."

"What did ya talk about?"

"Nothing really. Just guy stuff...like sports." Sharpay nodded, but Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well...that's nice. But now we gotta talk. Troy," She turned to him and smiled. "If you don't mind, I have to talk to Chad about that thing that you found earlier."

"Okay." He nodded, kissed her, and glared at Chad as he went upstairs.

**Sharpay's POV**

I waited until I was sure that Troy was out of hearing distance until I turned on Chad. And when I did, I punched him on the arm as hard as I could.

"Hey! What was that for?" He looked at me astonished as he grabbed his arm.

"Why the heck did you leave that test at my door? Troy found it and thought I was pregnant!" I whispered.

"But I thought you thought you were pregnant?"

"I do, but I don't want anyone else to think it. My mom could have found it. My _mom_!"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's okay, but now we have to go to your house and take it there. Too many family members here."

"You only got two or three here right now."

"Exactly."

He shook his head. "Okay then. Mom will be there but she'll be having her 'nap time' when we get there. Lets go."

"TROY! We're going to take that test to Taylor so she can get it over with."

"Ok. See you later." As we walked to his house, Chad stared at me weirdly.

"What?"

"You told him that it was Taylor who might be having a baby?"

"Oh yea, I didn't want him to think it was me."

"Why not?"

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I don't know. I just can't help but feel that if I am pregnant, my life is going to go straight to hell. That me having this baby is going to set a lot of things off. I feel that if I tell Troy that I'm pregnant again, he might not love me any more and that he'll leave me. I can't raise Anna alone. And I'm not even sure I'll be able to handle it if he leaves. I just love him so much and it would hurt me so much if he did. I can't take any more hurt right now." And here it was again, that closed/guarded look that Chad had earlier. It looked as if he was trying so hard not to tell me something. It was silent the rest of the way.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting on Chad's bed with my head in my hands. He was sitting next to me comforting me.

"God, I don't know what I'm gonna do if I'm pregnant again. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this again."

Chad wrapped an arm around me. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. No matter if you are or if you're not, I'll help you get through this; I always do." He reassured me.

"That's part of the reason I love you. You're always here for my good and hard times. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for. I love you too much to see you suffer." We sat there for a minute longer.

"I guess that's three minutes." I sighed then turned to him. "Come with me." He nodded and grabbed my hand. We got up and walked to the bathroom. We walked to the tub where I had the test was up on the rim. I edged closer, but turned and buried my head into Chad's chest. "I can't. I-I can't look."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Look. Look for me." I felt him shrug and look down. "Well? What does it say?"

"Well, this could be good news or bad news depending on how you want to take it. But the test says..." He paused and it felt as if it was an eternity. "It says that you're not pregnant."

It felt as if someone had shocked me. "What?"

"The test thingy only has one line. You are not pregnant." It finally started to sink in.

I was not pregnant. I wasn't having another baby. I felt the spring of relief through my body. I didn't have to tell my mom, I didn't have to tell Troy that I was pregnant. But then I felt a sharp sense of sadness swell up in me too. What I hadn't noticed thanks to how I was so scared of how I would tell everybody, that a part of me had actually wanted to have another baby. It wanted for me to be pregnant. As I relaxed into Chad's arms, I found myself sobbing into his chest. Chad patted my head with one hand as the other rubbed my back as I cried it all out.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant." I half sobbed, half shouted in his arm. It was a sad and happy statement that I kept repeating as he pulled me over to his bed from the bathroom. He held me for a long while after that. I didn't know why I was so conflicted. I should only be happy that I wasn't pregnant. That I wasn't having another baby at the age of 17. But it still hurt. Part of me was hoping to have a little brother or sister for Anna. Hoping to tie Troy and me up even more. For him to love me even more than now. I guess that part of me didn't realize that if I had been pregnant, it would have complicated my life even more than usual.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's okay." Chad whispered over and over again to me as he held me.

I had to get my act together before I went home to Troy and Gabriella and my mom. They didn't know any of this and they didn't need to. If I came home crying they would suspect something. But it was harder than I thought it would be.

In the end I just decided to spend the night with Chad. Nobody had any problems with it-though Troy was a little pissed that I wasn't going to spend his first night back with him- so me and Chad talked for most of the night.

But most of the night all I could think about was the baby I wasn't going to be having anytime soon and, at the end, I cried myself to sleep.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	17. Authour's Note

**AN: This is just a note:**

**I really want to know what you guys want to happen and what you guys think should happen. Please, tell me.**

**That's it.**

**Bre**

**The next chapter will be soon...  
**


	18. Why? Part Three

**Chapter 15: Why?**

Part Three

**Sharpay's POV**

The days passed quickly for me after finding out that I wasn't pregnant again and before I knew it one month passed me by. Everything was nearly good.

Having Gabriella home was a stress though. There was this certain tension growing between her and Troy that I just couldn't understand. When they had first met at my seventeenth birthday party they seemed to really kick it off, but now they couldn't stay in the same room without it being completely awkward. I loved them both dearly, but they were both killing me. I needed to know what was causing this. But when I asked them what was wrong, they both just told me it was nothing. That they just didn't get along, but I didn't buy it. I let it go, but I was still going to find out.

Anna got bigger by the weeks. She was so big that it was hard to believe that she was only eight months old. With Gabby home now, I didn't have to burden Chad's mother with caring for her when I had to go to school in stuff. I just left her at home with my sister. Anna loved her aunt, so it was a perfect match. But today, Gabby said she had something to do and I had to take her to Chad's mom's house. Mrs. Danforth had said that she didn't mind, but I still felt bad about just throwing Anna on her.

It was a normal walk to school with Chad. It was early in the day, nothing but about seven thirty or forty, and we talked about things, mostly random stuff. We gossiped about who was sleeping with who at the school, if any of our sports teams had won over the weekend, our senior privileges, and our classes when I remembered that I had left my already overdue homework at home and today was the last day to turn it in.

"Oh, Chad. I left my freaking homework at home! Will you walk with me home?"

He shook his head and smiled at me. "As much as I would love to, I can't be late. You may have an excuse, but I don't. You go ahead."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." I got a good hold on my backpack and started to run the other way. No matter what he said about 'me having an excuse' I still didn't want to be late. Just because I got passes for being late because I have a baby, I still didn't want to push my luck with my teachers. I ran the few blocks back it took me to get to my house-we'd gotten pretty far away-and got back to the house in about ten minutes. By the time I got to the house, it was a little after eight and I was a little winded. I was opted to knock on the door and wait for Gabby to come to the door before she left for where ever she was going, but something in my head cautioned me not to. It told me to use my door key and to be quiet with it. So I did.

I quietly unlocked the front door to be met by complete silence. It was kind of weird: when I was usually home, it was never this quiet. Up the stairs and to my room door I went. Before I even got there I heard peculiar noises. Noises that sounded a lot like sex sounds. I thought it was a little weird that Gabriella had brought yet another guy home with her while she thought we all were away. Mom had caught her once about two weeks ago but hadn't gotten to see the guy because she had been gracious to let them finish first. It was weird thinking of my sister having sex in the guest room right next to where I slept but she had done it all through out her high school career and, just like then, I wasn't gracious as my mom was. So I quickly and quietly sneaked to the door of Gabby's guest room and quietly opened her door.

I was greeted by a sight I didn't want to see.

Clothes thrown everywhere, sheets falling off the bed, and two bodies mashed in the horizontal tango was what was held in this room. It wasn't the watching two people have sex that got to me. It was the discovering who the two people who were having sex were. One was unmistakeably my sister, I knew that as I stepped to the door. The other wasn't someone I expected to bed my own sister. To bed my blood, my kin. I'd never expect for the person I loved the most in the entire world to get caught red-handed with his hand in my sister's cookie jar. Or his other part. Yet no matter how I tried to distract myself from this scene of betrayal with these stupid analogies and similes, I couldn't get the main question out my head.

Why was my boyfriend, the father of my baby, fucking my sister?

I couldn't hold back any longer, I had to get out of there. As quietly as I had opened it, I closed the door to the guest room and they didn't even notice a thing. I slowly but surely retraced my steps back out of the house so quietly that it was the reason you could hear my heart starting to shatter miles and miles away. Very slowly, I made my way to the only place I thought I could be alone. Chad's house. His mother greeted me with open arms. I told her that I wasn't feeling to well and that my house felt small and lonely so she let me go up to Chad's room. There, I got under his covers, curled in on myself, and began crying.

Why would they do this to me? Why would they go behind my back and do all those things? Why was he having sex with her? Why not me? We hadn't had sex ever since he came back. Was he mortified by the thought of having sex with me? Did he not like my body? Was I too fat and too stubby? But that wasn't important. No matter how I look or what I don't, cheating is cheating. And knowing he cheated on me hurt.

But what hurt the most was knowing that he had cheated on me with my sister. My sister! For Pete's sake! Out of the billion people there are in this crowded world, he chose my sister. He chose my sister to fuck around with when I'm not at home or when he has some free time. He chose my sister to do all this with. Or maybe she chose him.

Yet when I really thought about it, it made perfect sense. During the week, my mom would be gone to work and I'd be gone at school and the two of them, when Troy came over in the morning, would be together for the whole day alone. If they spent eight hours a day almost every day together, what would else would I think they'd do? Make pancakes and play patty-cake all day?

I should have known that it was only a matter of time for this to happen, looking at Troy's background and Gabriella's ways. Troy had forced girl's to have sex with him for fun and Gabriella had stolen so many boyfriends in her high school life, even if they were a friend's, so was I really surprised?

I cried for a long time after that thought. Minutes felt like forever to me. My pain was masking all my other feelings at that moment that I knew I would feel more after this crying spell, but the pain was all I felt at the moment.

No matter how long it felt to me, time did pass and after an eternity Chad walked into the room. He threw his bag on the floor before looking up and spotting me. He walked slowly over to the bed and knelt beside me.

"Hey bestie." He smiled a little bit, trying to make me smile but it didn't work. Tears kept pouring down my face. "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He noticed and pulled me off the bed and into his lap. He started to stroke my hair and tell me it was okay but this only made me cry harder.

"He's cheating on me." I mumbled through my tears when I could finally speak. "He's cheating on me with my sister." The hand in my hair stopped and Chad stiffened for a moment before he continued.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He whispered then continued angrily. "I knew he was scum from the moment you told me he raped you. Why were you even still with him?"

"We have Anna..."

"You don't need him to raise her. You are so much better off without him, you just gotta understand that. He's no good for you. Just let him go."

"But I-I love him and it hurts just so much. I don't want him to go. I want him, I need him." I groaned and wept as I sobbed into his shirt. It went on like that for a while before Chad talked me into going home. I had begged to stay the night with him so I could think this through, but he had talked me into leaving. He had his mom drop me and Anna off at home and I stood there with my nine month old baby in my arms looking at my house. It wasn't that late in the evening, just about six, but I could already see the lights in the house on. I wondered who was all here other than my thieving sister and my cheating boyfriend.

Before I entered the house I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. If I didn't calm down now I would go in there and do or say something stupid.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to act. I had never had an actual boyfriend that cheated on me-never minding that fact that he was only my second serious boyfriend-and I didn't know what to do now. How were you suppose to approach your boyfriend after you caught him cheating?

That left me two options at the moment: stand outside like an idiot for the rest of the night or go into the house and just get it over with.

I choose Option 2.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, its been a long and stressful few months. I was going to make this the last part, but it got too long so I just split them into smaller parts.  
**

**R&R Please.  
Bre**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**


	19. Shattered Completely

**Chapter 16: Shattered Completely**

**Sharpay's POV**

When I felt I was ready or that it was getting too cold for me outside, I went up to the door and walked in. When I walked in and saw my whole family-Gabriella, my mom, and Troy- sitting on the couch laughing and talking, it was hard to believe that I could get so mad but here I was, fuming like a hot tea kettle.

Before I could walk into the living room, Troy got up and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was opposite the front door so he didn't see me. Now I could actually go into the living room without making a scene. I walked in and smiled at my mom and my sister. They both smiled back and my mom reached for Anna. Neither of them could see through the poker face that I had perfected back in the seventh grade when I took up drama. Though I had quit before I got to high school it was so good to learn that I still had it. I hadn't ever needed to fake my emotions before this moment in time because I'd never been this upset with anyone before, but now I was glad that I had the skill now.

"Hey honey, what took you so long getting home? We were getting worried." My mom said as Anna settled into her lap. Gabriella nodded along as if she actually cared. I wish I could have hit her then and there but I had more composure at the moment and knew Anna didn't need to see that kind of violence.

"I was over at Chad's and he was explaining the homework to me so I could know what to do. Sorry, time just got pass us." My mom opened her mouth to say something but it was then that Troy walked back into the room holding two cans of soda. He handed one to Gabriella before looking up and spotting me. A smile appeared on his face just as the smile was wiped off of mine and I felt the fire from before swell up in me times ten.

I knew I had two courses of actions at this moment in time. I could one: reveal to both of them that I knew everything. That would succeed in getting thing off my chest and off my mind, but had I really had the time to think about how this would all play out and all the consequences to it? Or I could two: pretend that I hadn't seen a thing for just a while until I had the chance to think it all through. This would insure that I wouldn't say anything stupid and that I could think out every possible outcome to my actions.

Again, Option 2 was my best choice.

It had taken me a minute to come up with all this so Troy had already noticed my change of expression before I could cover it up again.

"You okay, Shar?" He asked, moving closer to me.

I plastered the most genuine smile I could manage on my face. "Yea, I'm good. I'm just a little run down today. It's been a long day so I think I'ma head upstairs." I turned to go and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

_Remember: Poker face, Sharpay. Poker face. Don't let them see you down._

"Yea, I'm fine." I nodded, patted his hand, and continued upstairs where I locked myself in my room for the rest of the night. Just like earlier that day, I cried most that night.

* * *

Over the next month, the dynamics in the house changed from stressful to extremely stressful.

I avoided Troy and Gabriella like the plague. I could barely stand their faces let alone being in the same room as them. They still tried to pretend as if nothing was happening between them but I knew better now. I knew wiser. I could trust the both of them just as much as Harry Potter could trust Lord Voldemort with a knife behind his back or, as my mom would say, I could trust them as far as I could throw them.

Chad came over a lot more frequently, which was a lot compared to how much he already came over. He liked to help me out while I was figuring out a way to deal with Troy and my sister. He had understood when I told him not to say anything to anybody about the Troy and Gabriella thing and had told me to take as long as I needed. If I had the choice, I would take as long as I could and absorb as much as I could take until the day I reached my breaking point. I wasn't aware that day was today.

Who would've known that one little fact, one little surprise, could shatter your whole plan?

It was another day in a long thread of days. Last night I had intentionally started a fight with Troy, which actually wasn't hard to do, in order to insure that he wouldn't try to talk to me today. It worked. So when Chad showed up at the door and I walked passed him, Troy said nothing. He watched me go, but said nothing.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I had a doctor's appointment today.

"Yea." I said and left the house.

**Troy's POV**

_Something isn't right. She must know. I was sure she knew._ I thought as I watched her walk out the door with Chad**. **Either she knew or something else was wrong because she was not acting like herself. Sharpay was usually cool and mellow and nice and a lot other stuff that was peaceful, but lately she's been so aggressive and so angry at me and I couldn't figure out why. What other than her knowing about me and her sister would cause her to be so upset that she won't speak or even look at either one of us? That only left me wondering who could've told her.

My first thought was Chad, but he wouldn't tell, not unless he wanted to break his best friend's heart on purpose, which he didn't. That left me with Gabriella. So after Sharpay was gone with Chad to the doctor and Shar's mom was out of hearing or seeing distance, I went and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey!" She protested as I pulled her to the kitchen, but I didn't care. I closed the doors behind us.

"What did you tell Sharpay?" I whispered.

She looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you tell Shar? About what you and I did?"

"What we _do_?"

"What we _did_."

She shrugged. "I haven't told her anything. Why do you think she even knows?"

"Because somehow, some way: she knows. Haven't you noticed that for a while she hasn't said a word to you? She hasn't asked you to babysit Anna or help her with any problems? She hasn't come to 'big sister' for any of the normal stuff that she usually comes to you about? You haven't noticed that she has been a lot more hostile in the past month than ever, even when she was having one of her moods when she was pregnant-and those were terrible."

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Yea I noticed, but I just thought she was just stressed over everything at school and all the testing their having at the moment."

"So you haven't told her a thing?"

She shook her head and shrugged again. "I have no reason to tell her. And why would I? If I told her, all the fun we're having would end." She smiled and ran a finger down my chest. I grabbed her hand before it could get any lower.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but play time is over: it's been over." I threw her hands away from me and moved to the other side of the kitchen. "So if you didn't tell her, and I didn't tell her, who could have possibly told her?" I asked and received one her shrugs again.

"Maybe she doesn't know at all and just sensing that something is amidst in the house? I don't know and I really don't care so if you please...?" She moved around me and left the kitchen. Left me wondering if Chad would be able to tell his best friend such bad news and be ready to have her blow up at him.

I wasn't ready for her to know yet, which made me really nervous. I mean, I really, truly loved her and I didn't want to do anything to hurt her, but there was nothing to stop this from happening: nothing to stop me from screwing this up. And I had done it. I had screwed up the best thing in my life with the greatest person I have ever met...if she knew.

I faced two theories: Either she knew and was waiting for me to come forth and tell her the truth or she didn't know and was just having emotional problems.

I was hoping on the later.

**Sharpay's POV**

"What!" I yelled, as startled as can be in the doctor's office. We were sitting around my mom's doctors, Dr. Williams, office and two of the three of us were in a state of shook. Mostly me. The doctor looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I continued. "That can't be!"

"But it is."

"How?"

"I'm afraid you know how."

"But I-"

"I know, but nothing is always 100%."

"But it's been a while-"

"Some people don't notice for a while."

"But I would-"

"But you didn't." She shook her head. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of such sad news-that usually isn't so sad-but based on everything here, it looks to be right."

I cried. I actually broke down in tears in front of this doctor and Ivan, who was still staring at Dr. Williams. I hadn't meant to be so emotional, but this new dropped into my lap like a bomb ready to explode. It showed just how much all this crap was fooling with me by me just breaking down over this little surprise.

Dr. Williams got up from her seat and walked around her desk to kneel in front of me. She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed a little bit. "It is going to be okay, Sharpay. Don't be so sad. It's not the end of the world."

I sobbed as I nodded. "Y-Yes...Yes it is. M-My life is...it's over!" I knew I was over-exaggerating but I couldn't help it. That's how everything felt to me in that moment.

She laughed. She actually laughed. If I hadn't been so weepy in that moment, I would've been pissed. "Sharpay, don't be a drama queen. You're pregnant; you don't have a disease or cancer. You're just pregnant. You are bringing a new life into this world, you should be happy. You should feel glad that God has given you this."

"Usually I would be glad, but how can I be glad when this baby is coming into a world where its mother is being cheated on by its father? How can I be happy when I know that my boyfriend is probably screwing my sister at this very moment, even with our daughter there? How am I supposed to be happy?"

She looked stunned for a moment, but went said, "I don't know, just play it by ear. Just a word of advice: don't let him get in the way of your being happy about this baby. Every baby is a miracle, no matter what the circumstances." I nodded but was still crying. How was I supposed to be happy about this? How was I supposed to feel?

Chad waited until I got myself together before hugging me. He knew me well enough to know my moods and when I wanted to be comforted and when I wanted to be alone. Right now, I wanted to be comforted.

"Don't be so sad. It is a happy thing, Shar. Remember how you felt when you thought you weren't pregnant? Remember?" I nodded. "Now you are, so just be happy."

"But I didn't know then what I know now."

"Understandable, but listen: let's get you home. You'll be better after you sleep. You'll be able to think." I nodded and let him take me home.

* * *

I walked into my house wishing that neither Troy nor Gabriella were anywhere around, but I didn't get my wish. As soon as I walked in the front door, there sat Gabriella, watching T.V.

Anger boiled up in me like a fine tool and I was just about to give my 'dear sister' a few words that weren't so lady like when Troy walked in from the kitchen. The redefined anger left me so quickly that I was unbearably cold for those few seconds as he took a few steps before looking up at me. It felt as if all the blood in my body had turned to ice. I thought I wasn't going to feel anything after all, but the moment his eyes met mine, the coldness went as quickly as it came and many feelings instead of one filled me till I was full of emotion: anger, betrayal, disgust, frustration, but most of all, pain and sadness.

My eyes teared up and I couldn't keep myself. "How could you?" I sobbed before running upstairs as fast as I could go.

"Sharpay!" I heard him scream my name but I kept running, kept going. I went to my room and locked and shut my door. I heard footsteps running down the hall before there was a knock on my door.

"Sharpay." He said again and waited for me to answer, but I stayed quiet. "Please Sharpay, just listen to me." I made up in my mind that I was going to listen to him, but he wouldn't know that I was listening. I put my back against the door and leaned my head against it. "I am so sorry, Shar. I didn't mean for none of this to happen, it just did. She came on to me; I did not come on to her. It just happened. I tried to stop it after the first time but she kept threatening that she was gonna tell you if I didn't do it again, so I did what she wanted. Please, it was a mistake. I am so sorry for hurting you and I am so sorry for not telling you the truth. I just didn't want to hurt you and take away the only good things in my life so far: you and Anna. I love y'all so much. I love you so much. Just please, Sharpay, please forgive me." He paused for a second, waiting for my reply. Too bad he wasn't going to get one. "Sharpay, please." He said after a minute of silence. "Please say something. Anything. Just let me know that you heard me. Please say something." When I was again silent, I heard him sign and move away from the door and back down the stairs. I even heard the front door shut and his car start up as he left. I don't know why, but his leaving seem to hurt me more than his staying.

I slid down the door and rested against it as I cried endlessly. I was completely shattered, or shattered completely depending on the way you saw it. Everything in my life had been thrown up to the wind and I, and I alone, had to catch them and reorganize the pieces from scratch, but first: I had to cry. I had to let it all out. So I sat there for majority of the rest of that night, crying. Even when I crawled into my bed, I was crying. No one disturbed me that night as I pulled myself together and prepared to face the hard day of tomorrow and the days to come after it.

But nothing I'd done that night could have prepared me for what was to take place over the next two weeks.

**A/N: **I know its been a while since I've updated, but here you go. Hope you like it because there is lots more to come. And BTW: if you haven't noticed, Sharpay's the kind to cry.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	20. Motionless

**Chapter 17: Motionless  
**

**Sharpay's POV**

The next week of my life passed slowly as I held up in my room avoiding the rest of the world especially Troy. The first few days were the worst. I could not stop crying.

My mom had come up when she had gotten home that first day to check on me. Apparently nobody had told her what was up because she was continually asking me what was wrong. When she didn't get an answer, she left me alone. She checked on me every once in a while to see how I was doing and to tell me how my baby girl was doing since I was in no shape to take care of her.

Gabriella left me alone for the first two days but made the mistake of coming to try to talk to me the third day. I had been coming back from the restroom and had closed the door but she had grabbed it before it shut. I didn't hear her at first, I was too busy sobbing and trying to wipe my face, until she cleared her throat and called to me quietly. At the sound of her voice I froze up.

"Sharpay." She called again and I felt a familiar fury come to me and it felt good to feel anything other than the pain and heart ache I had felt for a long time. Why was this bitch here, in my room, talking to me? "Sharpay!" She said again, a little more insistently.

I clenched my fist and teeth together to control myself so I wouldn't turn violent on her. "What do you want, Gabriella?"

"I...I wanted to see how you were doing and if there was anything I could do for you?"

I turned to her and scowled at her. "Let me see: you screwed my boyfriend, ruined my relationship, and broke my heart. Don't you think you've done enough _for_ me?" She was speechless for a minute. "The best thing you can do for me is to get out of my room and leave me alone."

"But I want to show you how sorry I am. I want to do something to make it better..."

"There is nothing-NOTHING- you can do that can make this better. There is nothing you can do to make any of this alright. Because of your stupid mistake, I'll never be able to look at Troy the same. I'll never be able to be truly happy because you took away the thing I loved the most: the man I love most. Now, I want nothing to do with either of you."

"But Shar, we're sisters-"

"We are not sisters. You think that after all this; I'd still be cool with you? You can't sleep with my boyfriend, the father of my babies, and think I'd still see you as the loving older sister that had been there for me always? How stupid are you? And that's what confuses me the most: you were the best sister I could have ever wanted since I was in grade school, how could you do this to me? We've been through so much, done so much for each other. I was there for you when Dad...when Dad did what he did, you were there for me when Jimmy used to beat me. You were there to tell me to let him go, to tell him to stop. You were there to help me when he tried to rape me. You were always there for me, always there when I needed you. I was always there when you needed me. How could you do this to me? I would never do this to you." Fresh tears, angry tears, started to stream down my face again. "You were the one person I trusted more than anything, anyone. Now: not so much. Before this, yes we were sisters, but now..." I shook my head. "We might have came from the same woman, we might share the same blood, but we are no longer sisters." I turn to climb in my bed. "Now get out my room."

"Sharpay, you can't possibly mean that."

"Get out my room."

"But Shar,"

I spun on her. "Didn't you hear me?" I shouted. "Get out my room or you'll regret staying." I glared at her then faced the bed again.

She didn't believe me. She took a step towards me and reached out for my hand. "Let's talk about this." I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer for her to leave but it didn't work.

Four things happened simultaneously.

First: She grabbed my hand. Second: My fist balled into a fist. Third: She tugged on my hand. And Fourth: I saw red.

The next thing I know, my hand is hurting slightly and she is on the floor, holding her face.

"You...You hit me."

"I warned you."

"But-But you've never hit me before!"

"I warned you. Now get the hell out of my room!" This time she listened to me. She got up, still in shock I guess, and walked slowly out of my room. I breathed a silent sound of relief. If she had stayed longer I feared it would have been much worse than me smacking her in that pretty little face of hers.

After those few days my mom got worried because I wasn't eating or coming out of the room. I don't know if she was worried because she knew I was pregnant-which I hadn't told her yet-or just simply worrying about my health, but she called in the reinforcements when I refused to talk to her. She called in Chad and he came over right then. He picked the lock on my door and we just sat there in silence. He knew that I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even my best friend, about anything. He was okay with not talking for the first hour but then he put a hand on my shoulder and turned me toward him.

"Shar, you know you can't just sit here and not eat and be depressed."

"Yes I can."

"No. You can't. You have more than yourself to think about. You have that baby you're carrying to think about too. You can't hurt yourself without hurting him."

"Yea? And what if I don't care about this baby, huh? What if I want to hurt him? What if I don't want to even have him?" I asked bitterly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Now, Sharpay. We both know how you feel about this baby boy and we both know how much you want and love him. You don't want to hurt him." I stared angrily at him for a few moments before acknowledging that what he said was right. He convinced me to eat and got me in a way better mood than I had been in months. From then on, he visited me every day, finding ways to make me smile and laugh. I guess that's why he's called 'best friend'.

Troy, on the other hand, kept his distance. He would come over to the house to check up on Anna then leave. He knew when to leave good enough alone...until today.

Today I decided that it was time for me to stop sulking in my room and crying. It was time for me to go out and do something fun. So I was going to get Chad and we were going to go over to Taylor's house and hang out with her and Ryan.

I got dressed, pulling on just jeans and a t-shirt, and stared at myself for the longest time in the mirror. It was hard to believe that I was pregnant again, even after knowing for a whole week. Not hard to believe because of the sex-because we had been doing a lot of that around that time-but because I should have realized or gone to a doctor sooner. I should've checked even if the test was negative because there is always a chance that it could be a false negative...which it was. It was also hard to believe because this baby boy was coming at a time when my life was crumbling around me and everything was a disaster.

I thought about all that for another few seconds before pulling on my shoes and leaving my room.

Lucky for me, the hallway was clear.

I closed my door quietly and headed for the stairs but I didn't get halfway there because right in front of me, Troy had just walked out of the bedroom next to mine-Anna's room. I prayed that he would head straight down the stairs and not look back my way, but he looked up and saw me. He stopped and stared at me so I just walked right past him.

"Sharpay, wait!"

I thought about ignoring him, but he'd just keep following me so I turned to him. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you! I want to explain to you why I did what I did and how sorry I am that I was stupid enough to do it."

"Well you can save your breath because I don't want to hear. I don't care about what you have to say so leave me alone." I went for the stairs but he grabbed my arm and turned me back to him. It was a light touch, but I flinched.

"We need to talk, though. Please Shar, just hear me out."

My anger came with a quickness and, with my free arm, I shoved away from him and gave him the same glare I'd given Gabriella. "Keep your hands off me. I don't now, or do I ever, want you touching me again. You lost that right when you started fucking my sister."

"But Sharpay-"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and went for the stairs again.

"Sharpay wait!" He grabbed me again and in the rush of things, I jerked away from him so hard that he lost his grip on me. I had no idea how close to the stairs I had been, so when I jerked away from him I lost my balance and footing and down I fell. I saw Troy make an attempt to grab me, but it was in vain. I was already tumbling, falling.

The fall was endless, or at least that's how it felt. Every step I hit was a new burst of pain. Every pain was different. I was in such distress; I didn't have the mind to guard my belly so my baby would get hurt. Finally, I hit the final step and landed on the floor. I only had time to think about my baby's safety before the world slipped away from me and it all went black.

**Troy's POV**

It was the most horrible kind of torture and pain to watch Sharpay, the mother of my first child, fall down a flight of stairs and be unable to do anything to stop it or save her. It was a whole different pain to know that I was the one to cause it.

I stared in a horrified shock until she hit the last step and rolled to a stop and didn't move.

"Sharpay?" I called but she remained motionless. I rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time, and knelt at her side. I called for her mother, Judith, on the way, knowing she probably heard all the yelling anyways. I tried not to panic because as I checked for her heartbeat, it was barely pulsing and her head was bleeding.

By the time Judith got there, I was already on the phone calling 911.

"What happened?" Judith cried as she looked at her daughter. I motioned for her to wait as I told the ambulance where we were and Sharpay's condition. As soon as I was off the phone, Judith asked again: "What happened?"

"We were having a...argument and she kept walking away from me. I grabbed her to make her stop but she jerked away from me. Neither of us knew how close we were to the stairs and when she pulled away she...she fell." Her mom looked in open horror. "I tried to catch her but it was too late."

Judith shook her head. "What were the two of you arguing about?"

I looked away from her and stared at the stairs. Nobody, not ever her own daughters, had told Judith what had been going on for the past few months. I had no reason to tell her since so many people already knew about my infidelity, but now something serious had happened in result.

She waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello? What was so important that you two of you didn't notice a flight of stairs behind you?"

"I cheated on her." I whispered and she looked shocked.

By then, the paramedics were bursting through the front door with a stretcher in tow. They carefully lifted her onto the stretcher and were gone seconds later. Judith hurried to get into the ambulance with them as I went up to grab Anna and follow in my car.

I got to the hospital ten minutes after them and they already had her in the ER working on her. I had to wait in the room with Anna, since I technically wasn't family, and wait for Judith to come out. Anna was fussy and in tears as we waited as if she knew something bad had happened to her mommy. She had just quieted down when Judith finally came out. As she approached, I was surprised at how pissed she looked. She walked over to me and sat down. I did the same.

"Judith, what's up? Is she okay?"

She rubbed her forehead for a second before nodding. "She's fine now, in a lot of pain, but fine. The doctor said that she was very lucky. She broke her ankle and a rib, fractured her wrist, and hit her head almost hard enough to crack it open."

I didn't get it. "Why is she so lucky then?"

"Because after having such a traumatic fall, her baby is still alive and well." She gave me this look and I was completely dumbfounded.

"Baby? What baby?"

"Don't play with me Troy. Don't act like you don't know Sharpay is pregnant again."

I was flabbergasted. "I...I didn't know. I swear."

Her pointed look turned confused. "But why would she want to keep the fact that she is pregnant from you?"

"Maybe she wasn't going to have it?" That thought hurt my heart but Judith shook her head.

"No, that's not it. She just a little under five months. You can't get an abortion after four."

"I don't know." Then I have a tiny flashback of me finding the pregnancy test. She lied to me, but who could really blame her? I cheated on her. I shook my head. "It's probably because we're having problems right now."

"Oh yeah. Who did you cheat on my daughter with?" She asked out of the blue.

I was tempted to say 'Your other daughter' but she was already upset enough.

"A friend of mine. We met up for drinks one night and it went too far." She nodded her head as if she understood but I noticed that it was an absent-minded gesture.

We waited for what felt like hours, hours in which Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan showed up. We were all very anxious and worried about Sharpay's well being so when the doctor finally came out, we all rushed up to him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sharpay is fine." We all breathed a sigh of relief and backed up a bit. "She was very fortunate that her accident was like it was because it could've been a lot worse. Besides what we found off the bat and told Mrs. Evans, she has a lot of little bumps and bruises, a few deep bruises, and a minor concussion. She'll heal, slowly, as long as she takes her medicine and rests. She needs to stay off that bad ankle and wrist. She should not even be moving around much because of the broken rib, and be sure that she is doing nothing stressful. It'll just add on to the stress she is already feeling and that is not good for her or the baby." I saw surprise ripple across Gabriella's, Ryan's, and Taylor's face and wasn't shocked to see that Chad had already known.

"Can we see her?"

"Sure, but only one at time, please. Who is going first?" I looked at Judith pleading. She was unsure for a moment but nodded. I followed the doctor to the room and went to enter, but he stopped me. "She is sedated, not to heavily, but she may or may not wake up during your visit. Do not try to wake her, okay?" I nodded and he let me see her.

She was indeed sleeping when I entered and I was a bit happy about that. If she'd been awake she probably would've kicked me right back out.

I walked over and watched her sleep for a long moment. It was so hard to believe that she was pregnant again. We hadn't been having sex often or lately, but since she was five months, it wasn't so far of a stretch. Five months ago, we'd been pretty much happy and in love. My eyes fell to her stomach and I wondered how I hadn't noticed the bump there. It made me feel guiltier knowing that not only had I cheated on my girlfriend, not only had I done it with her own sister, but I had cheated on my pregnant girlfriend with her sister.

I was a horrible man.

But despite my actions, I really did love her: I loved her with all my heart. I would blame all this on the fact that I'd never been in love and therefore don't know how to act when I am, but that would be a lie. I was just stupid.

I placed a light kiss on Shar's lips and moved away. Her hair was all over her head, except where the band-aid was, and I knew she hated that so I gently moved her hair out of her face and smoothed it down. That movement made her move a bit and in the next second, her eyes opened and settled on me. I took a quick step back and her eyes stayed on me. She sat up slowly, pushing up with her good arm, and stared at me for a few minutes-which I considered a good sign. When she did look away, she looked around the room for something before grabbing a water bottle at her side. At first I thought she was going to drink some-maybe she was thirsty?-but I saw the changes in her eyes and posture and I quickly ducked as the bottle went sailing over my head and crashed into the wall. I was a little surprised, but not really, and saw her looking for something else to throw. The closest thing in throwing distance was a glass jar and as she went for it, I ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Sharpay, no."

She struggled. "You might've killed my baby!" She nearly screamed at me.

"I know, I know, but it's still alive. It's well and healthy."

She stopped and stared at me. "Really?"

"Yea. The doctor said you were lucky, but it's still alive."

She thought about that for a second then started struggling to hit at me. "Shar!"

"You almost killed me you jerk!"

"I was only trying to talk to you so I could save our relationship. I never meant for you to fall. I never meant to hurt you." She stopped struggling and took a deep breath.

"But you did." I looked down at her and knew we were no longer talking about her fall: we were talking about mine.

I sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited for her to start. She didn't have me waiting long.

"Despite all we've been through, all you put me through, and all you've done to me: I fell in love with you. I trusted and loved you. I knew it was stupid-I knew it!-but I did anyways." Tears glistened in her eyes but she tried to hold them in.

"Sharpay, you know I love you. You are the first girl I've ever really loved. I was stupid for sleeping with her. I was stupid for not telling you when it first happened or when she first came on to me. I'm so, so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I just don't want to lose you. I need you and our daughter...and our other baby-" She allowed me to sit on the edge of the bed and put a hand on her belly. "-in my life. I want us to be a family. I want us to be happy."

"And you don't think I want that too? I want us to be one happy family, but I'm not sure if I can forgive you for us to be happy. There has to be trust in order for there to be true happiness and to tell you the truth: I just don't trust you right now. You hurt me so bad."

"I know, baby. Just tell me how to make it up to you. I'll do anything. I'll do anything to ensure that you and Anna and our unborn baby are happy and with me. Anything."

It was quiet for a moment as she watched me. I saw several thoughts pass through her eyes until one dominated. "I think we need to spend some time apart."

"You're-You're breaking up with me?" I asked because I really couldn't help myself.

"I could if I want to!" She snapped but shook herself. "Sorry, I'm a little irritable."

"It's okay."

"But no, I'm not. I'm just saying that I need time apart from you to try to think my next course of action through. If you're around all the time, I won't be able to get over it. I need to be calm, rationale, and reasonable with this because we have two babies to worry about."

I understood. "How much time do you need?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just need time."

"Take as long as you need, sweetheart." I thought for a second. "Will I still be able to see Anna and watch my baby grow?"

She looked stunned that I even asked the question. "Of course, I wouldn't take that away from you. I'll have my mom update you on the baby and you can come see and take Anna anytime I'm not around her."

"That's doable." I nodded.

I stayed around for a little while longer finding out new stuff about my second child. I was so happy and excited when I found out that she was having a boy, my first son. It was just so exciting.

As I got up to leave, she stopped me.

"Troy," She said and I turned to look at her. "Since we're on a 'break' and not broken up, it means that you can't see any other women except for Anna, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "One day when you're able to see pass all of my mistakes you'll realize, Shar: you're the only woman I want to see."

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it. And _HAPPY NEW YEARS!_

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	21. Author's Note

**A/N:** Man, it's been a while. I know I've left both of my stories hanging for a long time but life just got in the way. Just so all my faithful readers know, I will be trying to update in the next month because I know how I hate it when something I like reading has left me hanging. I'm so sorry for the wait, but sometimes the inspiration to keep writing is there, sometimes it is not. Whether it's there or not, I will try to revive both of my current stories...if y'all want me to that is.

Review, PM me, or whatever if you'd like for me to update in the next month and I'll do it.

In the mean time, I would like a little favor: I just found FictionPress where I could put my original writing up. If y'all don't mind, I would like it if you would take some time out and go read the first chapter of the story I've posted and review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and I would like it a lot. It's posted under this same name (Writer Rider Dirty Thirties) and it's called, As I See It. Thanks!

**Bre**


End file.
